Friendship Through the Worlds
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her Friends get sent to the real world, and with the aid of their new human friends, must stop Starlight Glimmer from getting what she wants: Total Control Over the Human Race.
1. Chapter 1: Twilight & Friends

Hello there loyal readers and welcome to my very first My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan-Made Novel story. This story was mostly inspired by the youtube videos done by StormXF3 and No1c00l, check out their videos, you'll love them and you'll see where my inspiration came from. That and I've been wanting to write up a fan-made novel story for quite a while now.

For the timeline, this story takes place in between episodes 8 and 9 of Season 5, however a later Season 5 character will be shown cause when I started writing chapter 7, I had just seen that episode and I wanted to include that character in here. Now, I won't say anymore about the story as I would just spoil it, however if you guys really like it, I will consider writing a sequel for next year. Also note that if you have any constructive cristism that could help me with future stories, don't be afraid to write it down.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **In Real Life Special Presentation**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Friendship Through the Worlds**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Twilight & Friends**_

As you sit in your seat and read this story, I want you to think on the following questions. Do you often think on the friendships you made throughout your lifetime? Do you think about your best friend from the age of eight and wonder where that person is? As I have learned over the years, friendships come and friendships go. In this world, I've seen good friends turn into enemies and other friends who don't see each other after their last meet. Friendships are also affected by travel plans as a person moves from where they come from to a place far away.

When I started off, I didn't have any friends until I was in the third grade. Jeff, Lisa, Connor, Patrick and Ryan were my pals for life and we always stood together, fighting off bullies if we had to and playing sports games when we got the chance. We also worked together on assignments and had study groups together. Yes, we were unseperatable.

Yet years later, another elementary school opened up and my pals moved off to that school while I stayed at my old school. I stayed there for two years before finally joining them at the other school. We became the unseperate group once more, but only for one year. In High school, we seperated once more. Ryan and Patrick joined me in the Catholic High School while the others went to a public school. The three of us remained as buddies, but soon we seperated again as I moved to New Liskeard in Northern Ontario, Patrick moved to Edmonton and Ryan remained in Toronto.

Now I'm at the age of twenty five and many of the friendships I once had are gone while others are just far away from me. But I'm not alone in that department, as I continue to see friendships fall apart all around me. If Friendship is magic, then I'd say it's run out a long time ago. Or so I thought until the day I met someone who knows a great deal about friendships.

My name is Matthew and this is my story of meeting those My Little Ponies.

It was a typical summer's day in New Liskeard, I had just come back from the local Wal-Mart store after getting some more items for my collections. Anyways, I entered into my house and heard...nothing. My little cat was fast asleep and my parents were living far off from me, so there's no one to greet me as I come in. I sighed deeply, kicked off my shoes and walked over to the living room to watch some television. As I turned it on, there was the TV show 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. Now I know what you're thinking, that's a girl's show. Well in all fairness, it's a good show and men can watch it too. Besides, it's got good animation, voices, music and all that stuff.

The mane 6 are just some of my favourite characters, but probably the best one of them all is Twilight Sparkle, the princess of Friendship. I couldn't explain why, but I always did like Twilight Sparkle. Sometimes I wished she was real, then maybe I could talk to her about some of my problems, but then I snap back to reality and remember it's just a television show and she's not real.

On this night, the network was showing the season 5 opener where they faced off aganist Starlight Glimmer for the first time.

"Honestly, she's too much like Sunset Shimmer's old dark self," I thought to myself. "Still, they'll beat her, they always do."

I was feeling rather hungry at that moment, so I got up, went to the kitchen and whipped up some spagetti with tomato sauce. I soon finished and was about to watch another episode of My Little Pony when I heard the phone ring. I walked away from the kitchen table and went to answer the phone.

"Hello, Matthew speaking."

"Hey Matt, long time no hear," said the voice on the other end.

"Patrick? Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me buddy, and I'm not alone, Ryan's here with me. I returned to Toronto just a few days ago and now we're coming up to see you, hope you're okay with that."

"Of course it's okay with me, you guys are always welcome up here. Will it just be you two though?"

"No, Ryan's girlfriend Emily will be with us as well, is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, I'm looking forward to seeing you all."

"Alright buddy, see you tomorrow."

With the phone call over, I hung up and went back to the table to eat my supper. I looked up to the screen and gasped as it started to glow. Right away, I thought something was wrong with it, even though it was only two years old. I went over to turn it off when the light turned into an explosion and blew me across the room. I bashed into a wall and was knocked out cold.

"Is he going to be okay?" a timid voice asked. "He flew quite a distance."

"What is he anyways?" another voice asked, "I've never seen a creature quite like him before."

I thought I hit my head so hard that I was hearing voices. I groaned as I slowly got up, but I felt something press up aganist my right shoulder and slowly push me back.

"It's better if you stay still, you hit your head pretty hard there when you flew," said a third voice. Then she cried out, "Pinkie, don't eat that, it's his dinner!"

"Sorry!" cried a fourth voice.

I groaned yet again and rubbed the back of my head. Thankfully I wasn't bleeding back there, but I still felt banged up. Finally my focus came back into play and what do you think I first see when that happened? I see Twilight Sparkle standing there in front of me.

"Yeah, I hit my head pretty hard, I swear I'm seeing ponies outside the TV Screen," I groaned to myself.

I slowly got up, walked down the hallway to the washroom and splashed my face with water. I took one look in the mirror and said to myself; "they are not real, don't kid yourself."

A shout came from down the hallway, "hey Pinkie, don't eat that! You don't know where it's been."

"Rarity, it's just food, like what we have back in Equestria."

"Yep, I'm still delusional," I thought to myself. I continued to spray myself with water until I had enough. Finally I returned to the kitchen and found no one there, apart from my cat. "Finally, back to my senses."

I sat down and started eating my dinner, when all of the sudden, my orange cat Bridget got up and started hissing at something underneath the table.

"What is it girl? What are you hissing at?"

Bridget continued to hiss, and then jumped underneath the table. Moments later, there came a yelp and a blue pony with a rainbow mane popped out from under the table.

"Hey Seriously! Cut That Out!"

I jumped out of my chair in complete shock, I couldn't believe my eyes. There, flying in my house, was Rainbow Dash, one of the Mane 6, and the fastest flyer in all of Equestria. As I stepped back, I accidently stepped on the tail of the Fashion Pony herself; Rarity, who was hiding under my sink, but forgot to tuck in her tail.

"What the heck? This can't be real, you can't be real! I've offically gone nuts, yeah that's it."

"Did someone mention nuts?" shierked another voice. I turned around and saw Pinkie Pie, the party pony, standing there.

Applejack, the hard working earth pony of Sweet Apple Acres, came out of her hiding spot next, sighing deeply, "Pinkie, you weren't suppose to let him know we were still here. You were suppose to remain hidden."

"Opps sorry, my bad."

She then realised what she did, "uh whoops."

I silently counted them, there were only four, there were still two hidden. I sighed deeply and called out, "you can come out now. I know you two are hiding."

A purple pony entered the kitchen first, followed by a yellow pegasus. The purple one was Princess Twilight Sparkle and the yellow one was Fluttershy, a kind and timid pony.

"Yep, I've offically lost it. They always said this day would come, and now it's here."

Twilight Sparkle walked up to me, "I know this may seem strange to you Sir, but we are for real, but we meant you no harm when we came. The explosion was purely by accident. You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine, but how do I know this is for real and not in my head?"

"I think you proved that we're real when you stepped on my tail Darling," snapped Rarity.

Twilight held out her hoof and looked up at me. I knew what she wanted me to do. I held out my hand and gently grabbed her hoof. Her hoof felt so real. I was stunned and surprised, this was definetly not in my head at all, this was for real and the mane 6 were actually in my home. But why?

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm..."

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes, but how did you know my name?"

I pointed to the television screen and the ponies gasped, for they could see their homeworld; Equestria. They could see other ponies, except for themselves.

"How is this possible Sugarcubes?" asked Applejack, "why are we here and not there?"

"It's Starlight, she did this," said Twilight.

"Starlight. As in Starlight Glimmer, the unicorn that once tried to take your cutie marks?"

They all looked at me surprised. "Well yes, it is _that_ Starlight Glimmer, but how did you know that? And how do you know who we are?"

"You're part of a TV Show, it's kind of like a story from a book, only you get to see the story being told on a screen," I explained, knowing full well that Equestria doesn't have televisions. "I often watch you six along with the other ponies, so I know a great deal about you, and the enemies you face back in Equestria."

"Okay, I guess I understand," said Rainbow Dash, still rather confused. In fact, five of the six were still confused, but not Twilight Sparkle. For I knew she and her assistant Spike the Dragon had travelled to another human world where they met human counterparts of their pony friends and had seen technology similar to the tech in my world. "Yet, we know nothing about you."

"Well the name is Matthew, but you can call me Matt for short."

"Okay Matt for Short," cheered Pinkie Pie as she bounced about.

"Uh, actually it's just Matt," I said, rolling my eyes. This is something Pinkie would normally do. In fact you say 'call me Silly', and she'll call you Silly. "Anyways, why don't you tell me of what actually happened before you got here."

We all gathered in the living room and sat around in a circle with Twilight Sparkle in the middle.

"A short while ago, we were in my castle when the magical map showed us there was a town with a friendship problem. All of our cutie marks were shown above that spot, so we got on board the train and went to the town. The scene was horrible, ponies were without their cutie marks, but this time, they were being enslaved by Starlight Glimmer. We confronted her and chased her into the mountains, after telling the villagers how to get their cutie marks back of course. Anyways, we soon had her cornered, but she wouldn't go down easily. We fought our hardest aganist her and for a moment, it almost looked like we were going to win, that's when she said it; 'If I can't beat you here, then I'll just take you out of your comfort zone'. She unleashed a powerful blast that blinded us and made us vanish from the town and reappear in your living room."

"This does bring up the obvious question Darling," Rarity pointed out, "do you think Starlight Glimmer was absorbed by the blast as well?"

"It's hard to tell, I can't sense her anywhere near here. It's possible she was sent to a different world, but I'm not sure."

"Well good ridence then," snorted Rainbow Dash, "I've had enough with that Starlight Glimmer, she's been a royal pain in our necks since the day we met her."

"I have to agree with the last part Sugarcube," said Applejack, "but we don't know if she went to another world or if she's actually here."

"Oh please, if anypony can find Starlight Glimmer, it's Twilight!"

"Uh Rainbow, have you forgotten that we only learned about what Starlight was up to when we arrived at the town? I can't track her from that far of a distance. Applejack's right, she could be anywhere on this world, and she could be our only ticket back home."

The ponies went silent after that, they knew Twilight was right, "we never really thought of that," said Rarity. "So I guess we got to start looking for her again."

"Alright, come on everypony, let's go!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

And they charged to the door. I ran ahead of them and blocked them, "are you crazy? You can't just go out there in a world full of humans! They will want to capture you and use you as lab experiments! Either that or kill you."

"Oh my, that sounds horrible," whimpered Fluttershy.

"Plus too, there's more to this world than what you see here. If you want to find Starlight Glimmer, then you're going have to trust me and stay here."

"Forget it, I'm not sticking around here!" snapped Rainbow Dash and took off for the other door.

She didn't reach it though as something grabbed her and dragged her back to the group. Twilight had used her magic to bring Rainbow Dash back, "oh yes you're going to stick around! Matthew's right, we know nothing about this world, I vote we stay with him until we come up with some way of finding Starlight Glimmer and getting home. I won't have her hurt any of the humans on this world, we're going to find her and we're going to stop her." She then turned to me, "I promise you that we won't let her hurt you or any other humans."

"It's a Pinkie Promise! Even though Twilight said it!" shouted Pinkie Pie as she bounced up and down again. How she's able to bounce about I'll never know.

"And where I ask you Sir are we going to sleep?"

"Well Rarity, I do have spare bedrooms, normally used for guests, you six can use them."

"Thank you," Twilight bowed to me in respect, "you are a gentlecolt, uh gentleman Matthew."

And with that, the ponies set off to find rooms to sleep in. I sighed and went back to my spot at the kitchen table. Of course by now, my dinner was rather cold, so I had to heat it up before I could eat it.

I just shook my head and looked down to the ground, what began as a normal night with the promise of seeing my old friends again, turned into one of the craziest nights of my life and truth be told, I still wasn't sure if I had gone crazy. If I hadn't, then I knew I had a job to do, protect the ponies from the outside world, but how would I be able to protect them from Starlight Glimmer if she ever showed up?


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises

_**Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises**_

The next morning, as the sun rose for another day, I woke up, thinking that the events that occured the night before were just some crazy dream I was having. I mean, there was no way the ponies could've been blown out of my TV screen by Starlight Glimmer and now they were all in my house. I got up from my bed and headed up to the kitchen, where I found the room completely empty. But just as I was about to tell myself that it was all a dream, I saw Twilight Sparkle looking outside threw the back porch windows.

"Okay so it wasn't a dream," I thought to myself. I walked up to the back porch, but stood in the doorway, "how long have you been up?"

"For an hour now," she answered, turning to face me. "I was finding it hard to sleep, what with Starlight Glimmer out there and probably hurting the people of this world."

"She didn't seem that bad from the episodes I saw. Granted she has a weird thing aganist cutie marks, but nothing like that."

"You haven't seen her for real, but we have, and know the trouble she is." Twilight looked back to the outdoors, "Your world is so beautiful, I hate to see Starlight destory it."

"It's not that beautiful, in fact your world is ten times more beautiful than mine is." I lowered my head and muttered under my breath, "besides, you haven't seen our towns and cities, nor have you seen the way people act these days."

I don't know if Twilight heard me or not, but personally I hoped she hadn't. She is the Princess of Friendship after all and for her to hear that would make her feel sick to her stomach.

"Anyways, I'm going to make breakfast, you feeling hungry?"

"Yes I am," she nodded.

I searched threw my freezer for food to cook, but all I had were mashed potatos and sasuages, so I cooked them up. Twilight looked at them strangly, and so did the other five ponies when they finally got up. I guess they had never seen anything like Sasuages and mashed potatos before. I know they have Pancakes, as seen in an episode called 'Castle Sweet Castle', but not that. Also, since they don't have fingers, it was going to be interesting on how they would be able to eat the food.

Rarity was a unicorn and Twilight was an alicorn, so they could use magic. The other four though had to pick up the food with their mouths.

"Hmm, it's definetly interesting," commented Rarity, "I've never tasted anything like these before."

"Nor have any of us ponies," said Rainbow Dash. "Do you eat this for breakfast all the time Matthew?"

"No not really. I sometimes have cereral, or pancakes or just a plain old muffin." I quietly chuckled to myself, for at that moment I remembered Derpy Hooves, who likes muffins. "Usually it's just a small breakfast since I'm always on the go."

"What is it you do all day?"

"It depends on how I feel. Sometimes I could go out shopping for my collections, other times to film trains and other times, just work around the house." At least I didn't have to explain about filming as Equestria does have films, but their films are like the vintage ones we had well over fifty years ago. Completely different from what we have nowadays.

"What about hanging out with friends?" Twilight asked, "don't you do that?"

"Well truth be told, I haven't made any friends since moving up here last year, and my best friends live far away from me, so I rarely get the chance to see them. So no I don't do that."

Twilight was stunned to hear that. Suddenly, Pinkie started to shake, "my Pinkie sense is telling me that someone's coming."

I got up from my seat and looked out the kitchen window. A dark green van had just pulled up and stepping out of it were my friends Patrick, Ryan and Emily (Ryan's Girlfriend). I guess they had driven throughout most of the night to get here.

"I think it would be a good idea if you six hide, you can ill-afford to be seen by other humans."

Upon hearing that, the ponies went into hiding and I quickly picked up the now empty plates and brought them over to the sink. I know they are my best friends in the whole world, but I doubt they would be as kind to the ponies as I have been.

Patrick rang the doorbell and I went to answer the door.

"Hey guys, this is quite a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you till around the afternoon."

"Yeah well we couldn't sleep," said Ryan. "We were all excited to finally get the chance to see you again buddy, so we agreed to leave for New Liskeard at once. It was a long tiring journey, but here we are."

"Yes you are. Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"Not at all," smiled Emily, "we had our GPS helping us out."

I was half expecting Pinkie Pie to suddenly pop out of nowhere and ask what a GPS is, cause she is that type of pony. Thankfully though, she was nowhere to be seen, so I was off the hook that time.

"So Matt, how about that tour you promised us the last time we met?" asked Patrick.

"Of course, I'll show you around."

As we left the back porch, I noticed Rarity's tail sticking out in between my sliding doors. Somehow my friends hadn't noticed, "Rarity," I whispered, "tuck your tail in this time."

"Sorry," she whispered and pulled it in.

"Whew," I sighed. I then started with my now dirty kitchen. My friends were confused by the large number of chairs in the room, but I said it was because some chairs needed some work and I did most of my work in the kitchen, which was true. Then I showed them the living room and showed off my DVD shortage area where I kept all of my movies, "as you can see guys, my DVD and VHS collection has gotten bigger."

"And by the looks of it, you got some ponies there too," added Emily.

I gulped, did one of them somehow get into that closest? Then I noticed Emily was talking about my small collection of My Little Pony DVDs.

"Uh yeah, I've gotten a few titles since I started watching the show," I said with a nervous chuckle.

Patrick and Ryan certainly were impressed with my place, "it's all so big and so wonderful," they commented. Patrick then opened the sliding closet doors in the hallway, which was where Applejack was hiding. Somehow though, he didn't see her. Another close call came when Ryan opened the dining room closet doors, which was where Fluttershy was hiding. Thankfully, she flew up high and hid in the shadows, not daring to make a sound.

"Okay, that's three of the ponies, where are the other three?" I thought to myself.

We then went downstairs where I showed off my entertainment room and one of my collections. They gasped at the sheer size of it, but I gasped cause Rainbow Dash was hiding underneath the table for my HO-Scale layout, and she was in plain sight. My friends however were looking up at my collection, so that gave Rainbow Dash the chance to hide herself better. I sighed in relief once again, I don't know how much more I could take from these near-encounters.

I soon showed them the rest of the downstairs area and wouldn't you know it, we didn't spot Pinkie Pie or Twilight Sparkle. Twilight I could understand, but Pinkie was a complete shock to me.

"Well Matthew," said Patrick, "you've certainly done a great job making this house a home."

"Thanks buddy, but I'm not done yet, there's still so much more left to do before I can even say I'm done."

"Well so far, we're impressed," smiled Ryan. "I mean come on, Emily and I are living in an apartment, and Patrick's living in a small section of a house with some buddies, but out here, you have a big house and you have it all to yourself."

"Not completely," I muttered.

"Oh by the way, did you hear there was an attack at Markham last night?"

"What? But how? Why?"

Markham was my old hometown, and it had been where I lived for twenty four and a half years of my life before moving to New Liskeard. But still, Markham was my favourite town and to hear it was attacked, that surprised me.

"We don't know why, but as you will see in this video, someone had it in for the people there."

Patrick showed me a video on his IPhone, it was of something attacking homes in Markham, setting them on fire and making people run for their lives. For a brief second though, I saw a weird object firing a blast before the camera was shot out of the person's hand.

"The police are looking into who would do this, but so far nobody's been able to find anything. Still, it makes you wonder how this could happen, or how they did it."

"It sure is a mystery," said Ryan, "but I'm sure the Markham Police department will catch whoever did this."

"And you can bet they'll get a beating for such a stupid stunt," added Patrick.

I wasn't sure about that, for if the object was who I thought it was, the police department wouldn't be able to stop her. Not when she has magic on her side.

"Anyways, we better go find a hotel and get some rest, hope you don't mind if we take off for a bit do you Matt?"

"No I don't mind, I understand you guys are tired. Maybe we can meet up again later, maybe at the mall in New Liskeard. There's not much there mind you."

"Hey, not much is better than nothing," smiled Ryan. "So we'll meet you at around five okay buddy?"

"Sure, sounds good," I said nervously. I was more concerned about the ponies being here alone, what if one tried to escape and go after Starlight Glimmer? Heck, that could Twilight Sparkle and then gosh knows what would happen to them.

"See you then buddy," said Patrick.

They put their shoes back on, headed back to their van and headed off for the town of New Liskeard to find a hotel. I sighed and leaned aganist the door before sliding down to the floor, "what am I suppose to do now?"

"IS IT SAFE TO COME OUT NOW?!" cried Pinkie Pie's voice, this was followed by about every single pony shouting out her name.

"Yeah it's safe for you six to come out," I called out to them.

Moments later, the ponies came out of hiding. Rarity was glad to come out, "do you ever wash your clothes? They smelled terrible in there."

"That's where I put my winter gear," I answered. "Sorry Rarity, I guess I forgot to put air fresheners in there, and clean them all."

"Well if I'm to hide again, I'm hiding under your tables downstairs."

"Sorry Rarity, but that's my hiding spot!" snapped Rainbow Dash. "I'm not going to risk being found out by you!"

"It's not your spot Rainbow! In emergencies like this, it is anypony's spot."

"ENOUGH!" snapped Twilight Sparkle. "Now is not the time to be arguing with each other, especially since we have no idea on how to get home. And Pinkie, you should let Matthew tell us that the coast is clear, what if his friends were still here?"

"You're right, I'm sorry everypony."

"It's alright Sugarcube," smiled Applejack and patted her friend gently on the back. Then Applejack turned her attention back to me, "while I was hiding, I overheard your friends say there was an attack by somepony who was terrorizing the people, and I think that would be Starlight Glimmer."

"I was thinking the same thing Applejack," said Rarity. "And she's at this place called Markham."

"Right, then I'll get her!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Markham is over six hours away from here, and that's if you're driving," I said, thus making Rainbow Dash stop in her tracks, or should say in her dash. "It'll be nightfall by the time you get there."

"Besides, going after her without a plan isn't going to help, she would just overpower us and possibly remove our cutie marks in the process."

In case you're not familar with cutie marks, they are images on the ponies' flanks which represents their talents. Starlight Glimmer though believes they are worthless, so that's why she tries to steal them. Nasty isn't she?

"We're staying here and that's final."

"But I'm so bored being cooped up in this house! I want to go out there and teach that fiend a lesson."

Fluttershy this time stared angerily at Rainbow Dash, which made her quiver. "Don't you say you're bored, you're lucky Matthew's even allowing us to stay in his home, and you know it. As for Starlight, Twilight will come up with a way to stop her and get us home. So you will do as she says, or else you'll have to deal with me, do I make myself clear?"

That stare of Fluttershy's can make any animal or person coware in fear before her, it's quite impressive actually.

"Yes Fluttershy, of course Fluttershy."

"Good," she said, smiling once more.

Still, I could see how bored Rainbow Dash was, so I came up with an idea that would help them all. "Tell you what, between six and seven, there's very little traffic along my route, you six will actually be able to get out and enjoy the outdoors if you want to."

Well they instantly agreed to the idea and cheered that they would be able to go outside.

"But first, I have to meet up with my friends at around five, but I'll make it back before six. Don't go outside until I get here, just to be on the safe side."

"Will do Sugarcube," smiled Applejack.

Well it seemed like a good plan, but things don't always go accordingly.


	3. Chapter 3: Keeping the Secret

_**Chapter 3: Keeping the Secret**_

The Night before, the citizens of Markham were enjoying the peace and quiet of a beautiful summer's evening. That soon ended when they heard an explosion, this was then followed by screams as energy beams shot everywhere. In pure panic, the people started running for their lives, all the while Starlight Glimmer, the unicorn from Equestria, kept firing at them.

"I'll find you Twilight Sparkle, even if I have to reduce every town to ashes," she snarled and proceeded to attack again.

She kept firing, until she heard sirens in the distance. She growled crossly and ran off into hiding, just as the police and fire department arrived. The fire department fought hard aganist the flames and soon had many of the fires out, though many homes were destoryed.

"Whoever attacked this town will pay for their crimes," said one of the officers crossly.

It was now the afternoon and while I was suppose to get ready to meet up with my buddies, I was doing as much research as I could on Starlight Glimmer. It really didn't seem that she was as bad as Twilight had said. Heck Queen Chrysalis or King Sombra sounded like worse villians than Starlight Glimmer, but it's like Twilight said, I don't know her as well as she does.

At one point during my research, I found five of the six ponies all around me and staring at my computer curiously. Only Twilight Sparkle didn't seem interested, I guess it's because of her previous adventures to Canterlot High.

"Uh, you five are sucking the air out of my personal space."

"Sorry," they all said and backed off.

I then looked up several videos and saw the whole attack. Some of the neighbours, who took shelter in their basements, took some shaky home videos, but they didn't get a good view of the attacker, though one viewer commented that it was a unicorn. At least it was her and not Chrysalis or Sombra. If it was either one of them, there would've been some deaths. That doesn't bear thinking.

"All I can say now is that Starlight better hope you get to her before I do, cause NO ONE attacks my old hometown and gets away with it!" I was so angry that I slammed my fist on my desk, making Twilight jump out of her seat and fall to the floor. "Sorry Twilight, you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

"I didn't mean to get angry, but my best memories are from that town, it just gets to me." I took in a few deep breaths in the hopes of calming myself down. It worked, but I couldn't help but wonder if I could've made a difference if I had been there.

"It's perfectly understandable Darling," Rarity said kindly, "we would be acting the same way if she did that to Ponyville."

"Most likely she was going to do that before we tracked her down," Rainbow Dash pointed out. "But at least there the cititzens had a fighting chance, all humans can do is run for their lives. Uh no offence Matthew."

I sighed heavily, "none taken Rainbow Dash, though you're partly wrong, some humans can fight back, though you wouldn't like the outcome of those moments."

Silence filled the room, that was until Fluttershy piped up, "I hate to change topics of discussion, but aren't you suppose to get ready to meet up with your friends Matthew?"

I looked at the clock and noticed it was now three thirty.

"Gosh dang it, I am suppose to get ready!" I jumped out of my chair and ran to get myself ready.

It was around four when I had finished. As I walked back into my entertainment room area, I noticed Pinkie Pie looking at my collection and she was reaching out for one of my many items, and if I had to guess, she wanted to open them up. I ran over towards her and slapped her hoof away.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry Pinkie Pie, but I can't have you opening these. My collection here is meant to preserve the history of these items, which means keeping the toys, books and movies in their packaging. I've spent about thirteen years building this collection to where it is."

I am a little obsessive about my collection true, but the slap was definetly not the right thing to do. I got down on my left knee so that I was eye level with her, grabbed her hoof and rubbed it gently.

"I'm sorry Pinkie, I didn't mean to do that. If you want to, you can smack me."

I held out my arm and waited for the smack. But Pinkie didn't smack me at all, she just showed a kind caring smile, "I won't smack you, it's not what good friends do. I except your apology, but under one condition."

"What is it?"

"That I can have that chocolate cake you have."

My eyes opened wide in shock. She was talking about that big cake I bought two days ago, I hadn't even started eating it yet, and don't ask why I bought one, I just did.

"Uh Pinkie, that's a big cake, you're not going to eat it by yourself are you?"

"Of course not silly, I'll share it with the others."

I smiled at this, "alright then, it's a deal, you can have the cake. I need to cut back on junk food anyways."

Feeling very happy, Pinkie's big wide smile returned and she bounced her way upstairs. I followed her up the stairs and found her already starting to cut the cake. I wasn't too sure on the idea of Pinkie using one of my knives, but then I remembered they know how to use them.

"Alright uh, everypony, I'm going to meet up with my friends, I'll try to make it back as soon as I can. Help yourselves to whatever I have here, oh and you can watch some television if you want to."

"But how?" Fluttershy asked, "we don't know how it works."

"I'm sure Twilight knows, after all, she's been to a human world before, am I right?"

"Yes, but how...oh wait never mind, I think I know how you know. You've seen my adventures at Canterlot High haven't you?" she asked me. I nodded my head, "is there any of our adventures you haven't seen before?"

"Just your most recent adventure."

I grabbed my keys and headed out to my truck. I started it up and wondered if any of the ponies jumped at the sound of it. I shook the thought out of my head and headed off for the mall in New Liskeard.

For as long as I can remember, the mall was always a busy place. There were so many stores you could shop at if you were looking for something, there were at least two resturants and a cart where someone sold hot dogs and burgers, and finally there was a grocery store and the bank. I always loved going to this place as it had everything and more. These days though, the mall is more like a ghost town as there are fewer bussinesses, only one restruant, the bank and the small grocery store, which doesn't have everything a person is looking for. I often avoid the mall as I can't bare to see the empty spaces, but this is where I was to meet up with my friends, so I drove up to the parking lot and parked near the bank area of the mall.

"This place sure has seen better days," I thought to myself.

Moments later, my friends arrived in their van. They looked well rested now. I sighed, stepped down and walked up to greet them, giving Patrick and Ryan high fives while Emily gave me a hug. As she did so, I noticed a ring on one of her fingers, it was a My Little Pony light up ring, and it had a picture of Rarity.

"So, shall we go in and eat?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, let's go in. Oh and don't worry about paying, this is on me guys."

As we entered the mall, we could see very little people. Just a few going into the bank and others walking out of the grocery store, maybe one or two walked past with bags from the remaining stores, but it was still a low number compared to the hundred or so people I would see ten years ago. The resturant; Steak Villa, was still just as busy as I had remembered it. We got in before the rush hour and as we waited for our orders, we got into talking about what had happened since we last met.

"I know I haven't really responded back to you Matt," said Ryan, "but you got to understand, I am busy with part time jobs and going back to school, it keeps me busy."

"No I understand perfectly, I'm just glad to know you're keeping yourself busy, and at least you try to reply back as soon as possible."

"That's true," he nodded.

"What about you Patrick? What have you been doing as of late?"

"Oh, a little bit of this and a little bit of that, mostly playing small roles in films. I like to tell you some of the titles, but they haven't been released yet, so it's better not to say anything."

"Well that's okay, I'll be sure to keep an eye open for those."

"A few are horror movies."

"Uh right, probably better not." My buddy Patrick is a film star, he had been since he was young, but if there was one set of movies I didn't enjoy watching, it was horror movies. Those films give me nightmares for nights on end, five nights to be honest. "Sorry Patrick, but you know what happens when I watch horror films."

"It's understandable buddy. Besides, nobody's going to force you to watch them."

"Right nopony, uh nobody will make me watch them." I grunted under my breath, the ponies had only been in my house for one day and now I'm starting to talk like them.

"You alright Matthew?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. I guess I'm just watching too many episodes of My Little Pony."

"Well alot of people do," she said, looking down to her Rarity ring. "It is a good show to watch, and I really love the movies that come out too. Wouldn't it be great though if they were for real? Maybe then I can ask Rarity of how she gets her mane the way it is."

Patrick rolled his eyes, "the odds of those ponies being real is impossible, they are a cartoon series after all, and it's not like they can just pop out of a television screen. Right Matt?"

"Yeah, that's right," I gulped.

"Well, it's just a thought anyways, but still, if they were real, I guess their enemies would be too," said Emily. "Like that Starlight Glimmer, always trying to steal the cutie marks."

"And enslaving towns," I added.

"I don't recall that happening in the series, where did you hear that Matthew?"

"Uh I..." Dangit, I revealed the info Twilight Sparkle told me before. I was just thinking to myself, 'way to go you ding-bat!'. "It's something another fan came up with for her."

"Oh okay, but she didn't seem that bad in the Season 5 opener."

"Well you never know, she just may surprise you," I muttered that part under my breath. If I said anymore, I might end up blurting out that the ponies are in my house right now, and a resturant was certaintly _not_ the best place to say that. So we changed the topics and talked about other matters until our meals came to the table.

Due to the talking and catching up, I nearly lost track of time. After saying good night to my friends, I headed off to the house. It was six forty five by the time I got back, and as you might expect, Rainbow Dash was not too happy to see me.

"What in the name of Celestia took you so long?!" she snapped, "you'd said you'd be back in time for us to get outside, now it's getting too late for us, and I hate being cooped up all day!"

"Well not even humans can be as fast as you Rainbow Dash."

In the background, I heard Applejack chuckling, and there were some quiet giggles coming from Pinkie Pie. They went quiet though when Rainbow Dash glared at them, then back to me, "You promised us!"

"I said I might get back in time, excuse me for hanging out with my friends who I haven't seen in ages."

That calmed Rainbow Dash down, she now understood, "sorry Matthew, I was just thinking of myself."

"No, really?"

"Yes, and I'm humble enough to admit it when I'm wrong."

"Well I accept your apology, but now I think it's time that I live up to my word and allow you six out of the house for a while."

There was still little traffic, and as long as the ponies were hidden away, they could stay out a little bit longer. Luckily, there were some big bushes by the side of my house, so they would be well hidden from the rest of the world. Instantly, they were very pleased to get out of the house. Fluttershy flew over to the bird feeders and started singing to them. Surprisingly, they flew around her and started singing to her. I don't know how she does it, but I have to admit I'm impressed with Fluttershy's talents.

Rainbow Dash flew high into the sky and did flips, spins and whatever tricks she could come up with. Rarity pulled up a lawn chair and relaxed in the fading sunlight. Pinkie and Applejack ran around the property, all the while hiding away when cars passed by. As for Twilight, she stood on the ledge of my porch and looked out to the next town, which was in the province of Quebec Canada. She looked very interested in my world, though I still couldn't explain why.

As for me, I just stood there watching them all, as best as I could, though I began to wonder of how long I could actually keep the ponies safe.

BANG! BANG!

My thoughts were suddenly interupted by the sounds of what appeared to be gun-fire. That meant only one thing, "hunters!"


	4. Chapter 4: Hunters and the Hunted

_**Chapter 4: Hunters and the Hunted**_

Rainbow Dash came flying back to the house in pure panic, "I don't know what they're firing at me, but I don't want to find out!" she cried.

The other ponies didn't want to find out either, so they ran back into the house and ducked for cover, as did I. Bangs could be heard once more, some of which shattered my windows.

"What in Celestia's name is going on out there?" Rarity groaned.

"Hunters," I growled under my breath. "They go out and try to hunt down animals for sport. I've caught them on several occassions on my property, doesn't look like they learned their lesson from the last time." I looked over to Rainbow Dash, "what did you do to get them upset?"

"I didn't do anything!" she snapped, "I was just flying high in the sky when I heard several loud bangs and something flew past my wing."

"Flew past your wing? Show it to me."

Rainbow Dash held out her left wing, thankfully there were no holes in any of her feathers.

"You're lucky those bullets didn't hit your feathers, otherwise you'd really be in trouble."

"How much trouble?"

"The type of trouble where if you don't get help, you won't survive. Bullets and guns are deadly to both animals and humans."

Rainbow Dash gulped upon hearing that, then she saw me pick out a gun of my own. She backed away nervously. I looked down to her and explained, "this ain't a real gun, it fires off paintballs. They'll sting, but not seriously hurt someone."

"What good will that do aganist bullets?" asked Applejack.

"In a normal fight, they wouldn't be good at all, but they don't know this is a paintball gun. After their last visit on my property, I had to get something that would scare them off, and if that didn't work, hit them with paintballs. Now stay down, I'll take care of this."

The ponies slowly got up and ran downstairs where they would be safe. I opened the door and pointed my weapon out the door.

"I know you two knuckleheads are out there! You might as well show yourselves and surrender!" I shouted, "unless you want to see who's got the fastest trigger finger!"

The two hunters came out of hiding, lowering their weapons.

"Don't shoot sir, we didn't mean to break your window!" shouted one of them.

"You two dumb idiots, my window is the least of your concerns! Now why are you still wondering around here? You're not going after some poor defenseless animal are you?"

"We just want something to hang on the wall." His female partner nodded in agreement.

In the background, I could hear Rainbow Dash gulp. I lifted my weapon up and pointed it at them, "you two dumb idiots listen to me, your stupid hunting is going to bring the end of someone's life, even an innocent animal. Now get off my property, or your names are going to be changed to mud!"

Scared because they thought I had a real gun, they took off for their truck and drove away.

"Huh, didn't even have to fire any paintballs today."

I walked back inside, picked up the phone and called the chief of police. I told him everything, "right don't worry Sir, we'll find them and we'll make sure they learn their lesson once and for all."

"Thank you Chief."

I put the phone down and leaned aganist the wall. Then I remembered, "you ponies can come upstairs again, they're gone!"

They all came back upstairs, all looking rather scared. This was something I was hoping not to tell them, yet they learned about hunters, and almost at the cost of one of their lives.

"Please don't tell me you face this every night," groaned Rainbow Dash, "cause if it is, I'm not going back out there."

"No, it doesn't happen every night, or every week or every month. Once in a blue moon this happens. I can assure you Dashie that it's safe out there."

"Well if you...hey wait a second, what did you just call me?"

"Uh...Dashie?"

"That's my little nickname for her!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"Oh sorry, but I usually call her Dashie too. Whenever I see her on the show and I see her do something heroic, I always shout out; 'go Dashie'. But if it bothers you, I'll stop saying it."

Rainbow Dash thought about it, then said; "nah, you can call me that if you want, I don't mind at all. Oh and thanks for scaring those 'hunters' off."

"It was my pleasure Dashie."

She lifted her right hoof and pointed it down, which meant she wanted me to get down to her height. I did so, and wouldn't you know it, she actually gave me a big hug.

"Only a true friend would help a friend in need, and you Sir are a true friend of mine."

"You got that right," I smiled.

After a few seconds, we let go, "alright, enough of this mushy stuff, it's so uncool you know."

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes. This was definetly the Rainbow Dash from the TV show.

She flapped her wings and flew over to the window, "you don't think they'll be back do you?"

"Nah they won't be back, not after seeing that paintball gun in my hand, though you should've seen the looks of their faces."

"I bet it was priceless," she sighed. She didn't need to say anything, I knew she was bored, and so were the other ponies, but it wasn't safe to go out until I got the call that the hunters had been caught.

I thought about what they could do. Video games were out of the question, and I'm sure they were tired of watching television. Music on the other hand, or hoof in their case, was perfect. I went over to my closet with my DVDs, VHS tapes and CDs, picked a CD out and put it into my CD player in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"You'll soon find out."

I pressed the play button and instantly, music came out. The ponies were surprised at first, but as soon as they heard the beat of the music, they started dancing. Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity danced on the floor of my living room, while Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight danced in the air, with help of their wings. I have to admit, they were pretty good at dancing.

"I guess we have more in common with humans than I had originally thought," said Rainbow Dash.

"I told you so," smiled Twilight.

"Aren't you going to dance with us Matthew?" Fluttershy asked, noticing I was just standing near the kitchen counter.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I'm not really good at dancing, or singing for that matter. If it's alright with everybody, uh everypony excuse me, I'll just stand and watch."

"Well if you're sure," said Rainbow Dash and went back to dancing.

Little Bridget was startled by the music, but I was able to calm her down. She looked up at Rainbow Dash, and this time didn't hiss. I guess she had gotten used to the idea of having ponies in the house. I was getting used to the idea too, even though I knew they would leave soon, but hopefully they took Starlight Glimmer with them.

"I wonder what that pony is up to anyways?" I thought to myself.

It just so happened that at that point and time, Starlight Glimmer had made her way to Brechin Ontario, which was over an hour's drive from Markham. She had managed to sneak away from Markham and many of the towns in between, now she had to get threw this town without being spotted once.

"It's so fun to terrorize humans," she muttered to herself.

Using her dark magic, she unleashed a blast of energy onto the highway. Cars, trucks and buses swerved to avoid the flames now on the highway. Then she unleashed some attacks on cars, making them burst into flames. Thankfully, the people inside the cars got out in time. Starlight laughed as she headed for the train tracks.

"I think one more 'accident' will keep them off my trail," she snickered and blasted the track.

A train was on the approach, Starlight got out of the way and watched as the train tipped over and crashed down on it's side. Starlight laughed in an evil way and slipped away while the townsfolk went to help the injuried.

"They think they know me, well they'll soon be proven wrong, after I've dealt with Twilight Sparkle."

And she ran off into the night, not being noticed once, somehow.

Meanwhile back at my house, we had stopped listening to the music and were outside on my deck, telling stories. I had gotten the phone call saying the hunters were going to be spending the night in jail. It was certainly a peaceful night and it was interesting to hear stories that had not been shown on the television series. I would have to remind myself not to tell anybody else.

As Applejack was telling me about the time her sister helped Trouble Shoes in Appleloosa, we heard my phone rang.

"Just one second AJ," I said. "Hello, Matthew speaking."

"Hey Matt, it's Patrick, you might be in for a shock when you hear this, but there was an attack in Berchin Ontario tonight." I fell out of my chair in complete shock.

"What?! You got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was, but it's true. They're showing it on the news. Cars are on fire and a freight train was derailed, no lives were lost thankfully, but this is worse than what happened in Markham."

"I'll say it was."

Setting cars on fire was a bad thing, but a train derailment was worse than that. The only way it could be worse is if an airplane crashed. That's something else I don't want to think about.

"Worse still, there's no sign of the attacker. Whoever these fools are, they sure do know how to hide themselves from the world."

"Yeah, I guess they do. Thanks for letting me know Patrick, talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and told the ponies of what happened. They were in shock, except for Rainbow Dash, she was furious, "ugh! She's attacking and we can't get her! How far away is this town?"

"Still over five hours in driving, more if you're walking or flying."

Rainbow Dash shouted out into the night, "this is not right! We got to stop her!"

All the ponies agreed, but they had no idea of how they were going to stop her at all, nor did they know how they would hide their pressence in my world. Twilight could've used a memory charm like she did during the 'Discord' incident, but then I remembered, that would wipe out all the memories, not a good idea.

"We'll come up with something," said Twilight, "until then, I can only hope the other towns can find a way to protect themselves from her."

"You and all of us Twilight," I groaned.

I knew these towns all too well, I often passed them as I travelled down that very highway when I used to travel to New Liskeard for vacations. It was hard to imagine them under attack from a pony from Equestria. Not meaning to sound like a broken record here, but I wasn't sure how I was going to protect my new friends, or my own town should Starlight appear. It left me scared out of my wits.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams and Near Misses

_**Chapter 5: Dreams and Near Misses**_

The day certainly had been full of surprises. First my friends from Edmonton and Toronto come and nearly discover the ponies hiding in my house, then I hear Markham got attacked and now Brechin had been placed under attack. It was now Midnight, most of the ponies were asleep. Only Twilight Sparkle stayed up with me to watch the emergency services help the poor people involved in the attacks, and the train derailment. Thankfully there were no injuries, just a bloody nose, and that came from the engineer.

"Wow, that's quite amazing," I commented, "usually there's more injuries involved with a train accident. Still, good to know there are no serious injuries."

"But still, this shouldn't have happened in the first place," Twilight sighed unhappily. "I am so sorry Matthew, this is all our fault."

"No it's not your fault, it was Starlight that teleported you here, not the other way around. Besides, if you hadn't gone after Starlight Glimmer in the first place, those poor ponies would still be under her control right now."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but now we have two problems on our hooves."

"Two? I thought there was only one, dealing with Starlight Glimmer."

"Well there's that, but there is also the main question; how are my friends and I going to get back to Equestria? You wouldn't happen to know of a way to get us back there do you?"

"Sorry Twilight, but the answer is no, we humans may have alot of technology, but we got nothing on dimensional travels."

Twilight sighed unhappily, "that's what I was afraid of, and I doubt Starlight will be eager to take us back home. So I guess we're stuck here forever in your world."

"I am sorry about that."

"No it's okay."

We went quiet for a few moments, then a thought finally popped into my head, "hold on a second, Twilight when you came here, did you have your saddlebags with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"You wouldn't happen to have that journal that allows you to talk with a certain other pony, or should that be person, by any chance?"

Twilight was confused, then she figured it out, "oh you're talking about the book that allows me to talk with Sunset Shimmer in the other human world."

"That's the one," I nodded.

"I'm not sure if I did put it in my saddlebag, let me check." She ran over to her saddlebags, and soon returned with a big smile on her face, "lucky us, I do have it here. I can write to Sunset Shimmer and ask her to help."

"Except for one problem Twilight, how is she going to get back to Equestria?"

"She'll find a way. She's very smart after all, and with the help of our Canterlot High friends, anything is possible." She lifted up a pen from my desk and started writing into the book.

 _Dear Sunset Shimmer. As crazy as it might sound, my friends and I need your help. We were fighting aganist Starlight Glimmer, a very dangerous unicorn when she teleported us to another human world. Our magic's not strong enough to get us back there, there's no device that can teleport us back and I know Starlight won't want to help us. I know thirty moons have not passed yet, but I know you can find a way back to Equestria. If you do get there, please ask Princess Celestia for help. She knows more about dimensional travel than any other pony or person. We will be enterily grateful if you help us. Singed your friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle._

"Now all we can do is wait till tomorrow and hope Sunset Shimmer gets that message," Twilight said to me, putting the pen down.

Twilight turned towards the kitchen to get a drink of water. Using her magic, she got out a cup from the cupboard, took some cold water from the fridge and grabbed a straw to help her drink from the cup. I have to admit, she's really good at using magic. It's no wonder why she was Celestia's best student.

"Hey Twilight, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how many times have you gone to Canterlot High?"

"Only two times," she answered. "I haven't had the time to really go back there, plus everything seems to be okay, so they don't need me. Besides, if anything comes up, Sunset Shimmer's usually the girl to solve any situation."

"Sounds like she's come a long way from the pony that stole your crown."

"Indeed. In fact just recently, she told me about how she helped out during a fundraiser to raise new uniforms for the soccer team, and even helping Fluttershy when the animals escaped from the animal shelter, by accident of course."

"Wow," I smiled. I was about to ask Twilight of some other adventures Sunset's been involved in when I noticed her book was glowing.

"She must've been up working on an assignment, or maybe she was at a sleepover with the others," said Twilight. She then read out loud the message Sunset Shimmer wrote to her.

 _Dear Princess Twilight. I have recieved your message, and that's quite a predicament you're in right now. And you're right, thirty moons have not passed yet, so I can't use the original passage way back to Equestria, but don't worry, I will find a way, with a little help from our friends. Also, be sure to stay close to your human and pony friends, and watch your backs. I know Starlight Glimmer and she'll do anything to win. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Signed your friend, Sunset Shimmer._

"Now _that's_ an instant reply," I thought to myself. "Well I guess now, the hopes of you getting home lays in the hands, or hooves of Sunset Shimmer."

"Yeah, but I know she'll come threw, she always does."

Dawn soon came, and both Twilight and I were sleeping on the couch. She was on the right end, I was on the left. I groaned as the sunlight hit my face. "Ugh! I forgot how bright that sunlight is."

Even Twilight groaned as the sunlight hit her face, "That's brighter than some of Rarity's gems."

We both got up, stretched for a bit and walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink. I had some apple juice while Twilight had some more water. I turned on the radio to see if there were any other reports of attacks.

 _"The citizens of Brechin Ontario recieved quite a shock yesterday when an unkown attacker struck the little town, but thankfully nobody was hurt."_

"Yeah we know that part, tell us something we don't know," I muttered quietly.

 _"Due to this recent attack, it's been announced that everyone must return to their homes by seven thirty P.M. until these attackers have been caught. Anyone spotted after that time will be arrested on the spot."_

"Well at least Starlight won't be able to catch up with you now, not without being spotted. Finally some good news, right Twilight?"

Twilight shook her head, "I'm afraid not Matthew. While Starlight might not know this world as well as you humans do, she can still find a way to move unnoticed and continue her attacks. The police force need to stand guard in each town to be on the safe side."

 _"This also in, police forces will stand guard all night to make sure this new curfew is being enforced."_

"Huh, and I thought that kind of stuff only happened in cartoons," I thought to myself. "There you go Twilight, I'd say she won't get far now."

But I could tell Twilight wasn't convinced in the slighest, but hey, you can't blame a guy for at least believing all will be well, right?

Later that afternoon, I was hanging out with my friends again while Twilight and the other ponies tried to come up with plans for dealing with Starlight.

"It's really surprising if you ask me," said Patrick. "I mean, we come up here in the hopes of hanging out with our best bud, then we hear there are attacks going on in towns we knew or passed on the way up."

"Yeah, you'd think the attackers were heading to New Liskeard," said Ryan.

"I certainly hope not," I groaned unhappily, "cause that's the last thing we need."

At this point and time, the four of us were hanging out near the shoreline and looking out to the calm still waters. There weren't that many boats in these waters and if there were, they are usually small boats. As we continued to look at the grand view, I noticed that Emily was falling asleep.

"Didn't sleep well last night Emily?"

"Indeed I didn't, I just kept thinking on the people involved in the attacks."

"Geez you sound like Twi...I mean, you sound like me from last night, I was worried for those people too." I smacked my forehead and thought to myself; 'idiot, do you want them to know about the ponies?'

"But the attacks wasn't the only thing keeping me last night, I was having some weird dreams."

"Like what?"

"It's odd, but I dreamt that there was a battle in your front yard and it was Starlight Glimmer aganist the Mane 6. They were fighting it out and you wanted to help, but something was holding you back and you couldn't get to them. Then Starlight blasted them and...that was it, I woke up."

"I think you watched one episode too many of that show," commented Patrick.

Patrick and Ryan didn't take the dream very seriously, but I did. I thought to myself if Emily's dream was a sign of things to come, and if that was true, I would really need to stay on guard to be on the safe side.

"Then again, maybe her dream was influenced by that movie we were watching last night, and the bag of chips probably didn't help either," added Ryan.

Suddenly, a thought came back to my head, "I am seriously getting old, I forgot that I need to get groceries."

"Oh hey that's no problem Matthew, we'll give you a hand with grocery shopping, then we can hang out in Quebec for a while. You know, I heard their prices are lower than stores in Ontario."

"Well it's true," I said. "But you guys don't need to help."

"Of course we do, we're your buds after all, and as buds, we help each other out all the time. Right Matt?"

"Uh, yeah right," I nodded nervously.

"Right, then let's get over to Wal-Mart!" Ryan and Emily agreed and all three ran back to their van. I slapped my forehead hard, sighed and walked back to the truck.

After an hour, we pulled up to my house with all the groceries I needed. I bought some extras to make sure the ponies had enough to eat, but I didn't say that to my friends. I said I got that extra food in case neighbours came over, which does happen quite a bit around here. Entering the house, I feared that the ponies would be found by my friends, but I couldn't see them. They were still out of sight when my friends helped bring in the groceries, and stayed hidden when they were helping me put the groceries away. It actually made me wonder where the ponies were hiding.

Soon, the groceries were put away. I sighed in relief, then to my horrors, I spotted Twilight's journal that allows her to talk with Sunset Shimmer.

"Blast," I groaned.

Emily spotted it and looked at it, "This almost looks like the journal from the Equestria Girls movies," she said. "And would you look at that, there's messages from Sunset Shimmer in this. Where did you get this Matthew?"

"It came from a friend," I answered, "and my friend would be upset if anything happened to that book, so may I have it back?"

"Oh sorry," she said kindly and gave it back to me. I sighed again, at least she didn't see the message Twilight sent last night. "Still, you must tell me where I can pick up one of those books."

"I wish I knew, but my friend never said."

"Oh well, I'm sure I'll find one, then I'll have one of the most unique My Little Pony collections back in Toronto."

Ryan just smiled and shook his head. He then looked up to the clock, "looks like we still got some time before the curfew begins, so let's get over to Quebec."

"Yeah," cheered Patrick and Emily.

"You guys go ahead, I got to check on my answering machine downstairs."

They nodded and headed outside. I ran downstairs and whispered out; "Twilight! Rainbow! Where are you ponies?"

"We're underneath your tables," whispered Applejack. She peered out from underneath the tables, "you and your friends cut it close there, we nearly got caught Sugarcube."

"I know and I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting this, but I promise I'll come back alone."

"Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," I said and moved my arms in tune with the promise. It was actually fun doing the Pinkie Pie promise. "Again, sorry about this."

And with that, I ran back upstairs to rejoin my friends while the ponies finally came out of hiding.


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicious Moments

_**Chapter 6: Suspicious Moments**_

"Oh gosh darn it, how in the world do I manage to lose track of time? Come on you old truck, get me home and fast!" I stepped down on the gas and sped up down the highway. I could not afford to get caught outside during the curfew, it's something I didn't want to think about. Finally I sped into the driveway, turned off the truck and dashed right into my house. The clock struck the hour and I sighed with relief. "Whew, made it."

"Oh come on, you got tired just from running?" asked another voice. It was of course Rainbow Dash, she and Rarity came out to the back porch to see me.

"No, I'll have you know I was bowling with my friends before I came here," I said firmly while panting at the same time. "We played three games and lost track of time. An employee had to tell us that if we didn't leave, we'd be stuck at the bowling alley until morning, so we left and in a hurry. I didn't even get anything to drink before I left."

"Here Darling, have this." Using her magic, Rarity brought over a glass of cold ice water. I accepted and drank it down with a satisfing 'ahh!' "You look like you've been running a marathon."

"Yeah and I feel like it too. Thanks for this Rarity, I really needed it."

I followed both Rainbow Dash and Rarity back into the kitchen where I found all the other ponies. They were actually at my table with a big home-made pizza sitting right in the middle of it.

"We hope you don't mind," said Fluttershy with that timid voice, "but we, uh, we decided to make dinner. You're welcome to have some with us, if you want to."

"I don't mind at all, and I would actually love to have some with you ponies. Truth be told, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

I took off my jacket and sat down right in between Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. Twilight lit her horn and used her magic to bring two slices of cheese pizza over to the plate that sat in front of me. It looked so delicous, and in fact it was delicous. I have to admit, for creatures without fingers, the ponies sure do know how to make a pizza. And in case you're wondering, yes Equestria does have pizza, but I think you can only find it in Manehatten.

"So, um, did you have fun with your friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh yeah, I had fun hanging out with them, but those guys are just like wind-up toys. Once they get going they don't stop, in fact that's why I was nearly late getting home."

"Hey, give Pinkie and I a chance and we'll tire them out," said Rainbow Dash with determination. Pinkie jumped at the idea.

"No!" I cried, making the ponies look at me shocked. "I mean, not really a good idea Dashie. I am the only human who knows you're here, it'd probably be dangerous if anybody else knew you were here."

"Even your best friends in the whole world?"

"Yes, it's only because I don't know what they'll say if they knew you were here. Some of them are not very good with keeping secrets, kinda like Pinkie Pie, uh no offence Pinkie."

"None taken." She didn't seem offended at all. Hardly anything gets that smile off her face.

Twilight wasn't a hundred percent sure if I should continue hiding the fact the ponies were here, but she said nothing, at the time. Instead, we just talked about their day and how their plans were going for the fight aganist Starlight. They had some good plans and I thought they would really work.

It's funny, the ponies have been in my house now for three days, and I was actually getting used to having them around. They were all great company, and really they were good friends to have. For a brief moment, I almost wished they could stay forever and I could teach them everything about the human world. But I didn't make that wish, for it would've been selfish of me. They are needed back in Equestria after all.

"You alright Sugarcube?" asked Applejack. "You were staring into space for quite a while."

"Uh yeah, I'm fine Applejack, I was just thinking to myself, that's all."

Pinkie suddenly started bouncing about, "oh let me guess, were you thinking about chocolate cake? Chocolate pudding? Chocolate cookies? Or maybe," she inhaled with a gasp, "were you thinking of a chocolate pudding cake and with chocolate cookies as toppings?"

Where she gets these ideas from, I'll never know.

"Not even close Pinkie, and there's no such thing as a chocolate pudding cake with chocolate cookies as toppings."

"Oh okay. But hey, maybe I could make one for all of us!"

She started bouncing over to the counter, only to be stopped by Twilight's magic. "Not tonight Pinkie, we just cleaned the kitchen remember? But I'm sure if you ask Matthew, you can make one tomorrow."

"Oh can we? Can we?" she asked with big pleading eyes.

"Uh, yeah sure no problem Pinkie. My home is your home after all, you can do what you want to do."

Hearing that, Pinkie Pie jumped up and down in an excited way. I couldn't help but share in her smile, and neither could the other ponies.

We all slept well that night, but when morning came, we were met with bad news. The bad news came on the local radio station; _"the small town of South River Ontario was attacked last night. Local police officers are not sure how it happened, but what they do know is that it happened very quickly. Thankfully, no injuries, but businesses were attacked and a message was left on the side of a building. It reads; 'Be Preapred Twilight, I'm coming for you."_ We all gasped when we heard that. _"Of course we can only guess at who it's referring to. We will continue to bring you more updates as they come in."_

"It's going to be harder to keep ourselves a secret around here if Starlight is writing our names on buildings," groaned Rainbow Dash.

"That's the least of our concerns," said Twilight. "She's still on the move and she's attacking more towns." She then turned to me, ready to ask a question.

"It's the halfway point between Markham and New Liskeard, she's definetly getting closer to us."

"And that's just two and a half days alone," said Rainbow Dash. "By my calculations, she'll be here within the next couple of days, if not sooner." All the ponies looked at her, kinda confused, "oh right, like Twilight's the only one that says that."

"Either way, we're ready for her, right girls?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah!" they all shouted together.

"You got that right," said another voice. They looked in my direction, again looking completely shocked, "hey you don't think I'm just going to stand by and let that unicorn get away with what she's doing, do you? I'm helping you ponies take her down."

There was silence in the room, until Dash spoke up, "I like your attitude Matthew, you'd make a great wonderbolt...if you had wings," she said.

"I don't know," said Twilight, "you've already done so much for us..."

"And I'll continue to help you, no matter what it takes. It's just the type of person I am."

Twilight smiled and nodded, "very well, we accept your help. We could always use an extra set of hooves, or hands." She extended her hoof out to me and I shook it back with my hand.

Like the previous two days, I hung out with my human friends again that morning and into the afternoon, but this time, I was wearing a watch that would let me know ahead of time of when to get back to the house. Anyways, we once again went back to the bowling alley to finish our previous night's game. Ryan was in the lead, Patrick wasn't too far behind and Emily and I were coming in last.

"You really need to step up your game Matt," said Patrick.

"Yeah I know guys, I know."

Though to be honest, I wasn't really focused on the bowling game tonight. I was more concerned about the ponies. In fact during a break, I decided to call them, but I told my friends I was stepping out for some air. What I didn't know at first was that Emily had followed me outside and saw that I was making a phone call.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright, cause it just feels wrong leaving you back at the house alone."

"Well we're not alone Matthew, we're all together," Twilight said on the other end of the phone. "Besides, if trouble comes, we'll be ready to fight it off."

"Okay I was checking to make sure Twilight."

"And don't feel quilty about not being here with us, all friendships are important, including the ones you have with your human friends."

"Yeah I guess you're right about..." I heard a crashing noise in the background at my house, "what was that?"

"Opps, sorry!" called Pinkie Pie's voice.

"You know what, never mind, I think I can guess."

Twilight giggled, "don't worry, we'll clean up that mess before you get home."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you soon."

I hung up and walked back into the bowling alley where I found my friends waiting for me, all of which had firm looks on their faces.

"Uh, what's up guys? Aren't we going to get back to our game?"

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow. I gasped, how did they know? One look on Emily's face gave me the answers I was looking for. "Who's Twilight? She a girlfriend?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then who is she?"

"She's uh, just a friend I recently met. She came along my route, and stopped at my house, so I'm working on a way to get her back home before too long."

My friends accepted what I said, but they still kept their firm stares on me. It really made me feel nervous around them, and it kinda creeped me out.

After all the bowling, we went down to the pier just to relax. We mostly tossed rocks into the water, seeing how far they could skip before they sank to the bottom. As the time went by, the weather changed and the wind started to pick up. There was no doubt, a storm was on it's way.

"Yeah you guys will want to get back to the hotel before that storm hits," I said.

"Uh Matthew, have you forgotten, there is a curfew going on," said Patrick. "We can't stay outside even if we wanted to."

"Oh yeah, I did forget that bit."

"Oh well, nothing we can do about it until the attackers are caught," said Ryan. "Still, I hope the attackers don't catch that person they were after. What was the name in the message again?"

Patrick gasped, "it was Twilight, the same name as Matthew's new pal." Suddenly, their eyes darted again towards me.

"Don't look at me like that guys," I groaned.

But they continued to stare at me with almost suspicious stares, "you just happen to have a new friend drop by, her name is Twilight, and her name just happens to be painted on the side of a building in South River Ontario."

"That doesn't prove anything Patrick, if anything, that just proves there's more than one Twilight."

"Perhaps," said Ryan, "but from what we've learned, the attackers are taking the same route you would normally take to get here. I think it is safe to assume that this 'Twilight' is the one they're after."

"Oh come on guys, don't be silly."

"You're calling us silly?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ever since we got here, _you're_ the one that's been acting silly. In fact, it's almost as if you're hiding something."

"Who me? No, of course not."

"You're lying to us Matthew, we can tell. Come on, we've been friends since the third grade, and we've never hid secrets from each other, even when there were six of us in the group. Yet you're hiding things from us now."

"Is it because we all went our seperate ways?" asked Ryan.

"No guys, that's not it at all."

"Then why Matthew? Why are you not telling us?" Patrick asked. "We're your buddies after all. Why hide this stuff from us?"

"Cause I don't want you to find out who Twilight is!" I shouted angerily. Seconds later, I realised of what I just said, 'oh nice going you ding-bat!'

"So, you don't want us to know, well that's real nice of you to say Matthew."

I sighed deeply, "look guys, I didn't mean to hide these things from you. It's just...I don't feel you would understand, and in all honestly, I don't think you would treat Twilight with the respect I've been giving her."

"So you chose your new friend over us. Well fine Matthew, have it your way. Ryan, Emily, let's get back to the hotel." They turned to leave, but Patrick stopped after taking a few steps, "oh and don't worry about meeting up with us again, cause we're going to be leaving for Toronto tomorrow."

"No guys you don't need to do that, you can stay here and have fun exploring this great town."

"I don't think so, why should we when we're not wanted here?"

"Sorry Matthew, but I have to go with Patrick on this one. You really haven't been the best host since we arrived."

"But Ryan. Emily. Patrick..."

"Good-bye Matthew, it was nice having you as a friend for a while, but I guess like everything, friendships just die off." And with that, they got into their van and drove off back to the hotel.

I kicked the ground angerily and looked out to the water. The only friends I had left from childhood were now no longer my friends, I couldn't have felt more awful.

I drove back to my house, but I didn't go inside. Much to their surprise, from what I could see from the windows, I just walked into the garage, shut the door and sat down on a lonely bench. My garage was mostly empty since I don't have many tools in there, so it was a good place to calm down from my previous meet with my now former friends. Plus too I didn't want the ponies to suffer the wrath of my anger, so I just sat there, alone in the dark and wondered if they would ever forgive me for hiding the truth.


	7. Chapter 7: Apologizes

_**Chapter 7: Apologies**_

Heavy rains continued to pour down hard, and the sunlight soon disappeared as the night began. My only source of light came from a battery powered lamp I always had in my garage, just in case I'm working in there and the power went out. This time, I wasn't working, I was merely thinking about the day's earlier events.

"I should've told them," I groaned to myself, "but they didn't even believe Emily's dreams, so why would they believe me? If anything, they'd think I was going crazy."

I don't know what told me to look to the doorway, but I did and as I did, I saw a red light shining outside. Moments later, the door slid open, revealing a very wet, and with muddy hooves, Twilight Sparkle. She walked in and shook the water off her fur.

"I take it things didn't go well with your friends?"

"You guessed right Twilight. I blew it big time, and they were the last of my childhood friends." I sighed unhappily and looked back out to the wet world outside.

Twilight walked up to me and sat next to me. "Every one of us goes threw moments like that, even me."

"What you? But you're the Princess of Friendship. Since when do you ever make..." but I stopped myself and remembered several episodes where Twilight did make mistakes. "Are you referring to Smarty Pants?"

"No, but that's another moment where I made mistakes. No I was talking about my friendships from Canterlot, and how my actions caused one pony to give up on ever making friends."

Now this one I had not heard of before, so I listened carefully to what Twilight had to say.

"Back then, I was really focused on my studying, moreso than nowadays, and one day, I was asked to join a party held by my friend; Moondancer. It was her first one ever, and it was a chance for her to make new friends. She had planned it out for quite a long time." Twilight looked down to the ground and kicked it with her right hoof, "but due to my studying, I didn't go and it hurt Moondancer badly."

"How badly?"

"Bad enough that she wouldn't talk to any other pony."

"Yikes, now that's bad."

Twilight nodded in agreement. "One night, Spike reminded me of my friendships back in Canterlot, and realising I had been a horrible friend then, I went to apologize. Many of them accepted my apology, but Moondancer was not so quick to forgive me. I tried again and again to apologize, but nothing worked, so I had to bring in my secret weapon; Pinkie Pie."

"Let me guess, you threw a party to make up for the one you missed?"

"Yes, but she wasn't enterily happy about it, and she really yelled at me, blaming me for everything before finally breaking down into tears." Twilight took in a deep breath, it seemed this part of the story was making her cry, "I told her that she shouldn't let my actions from the past prevent her from making any new friends. It worked, plus being around friends and family that evening really helped Moondancer. Now she and I are good friends once more, and we write to each other every week."

"Well that's good, and how is she doing now?"

"Much better. She's got so many friends that she's lost track."

I couldn't help but smile and laugh, but soon the smile faded away as I remembered back to the earlier events of this evening.

"We all make mistakes, but once you try to correct them, it makes the biggest impact on somepony, or somebody's life. I'm sure if you talk it over with your friends, they'll forgive you and want to hang out with you again."

"That might be just wishful thinking there Twilight. With the curfew still in effect, I can't get to them. Plus," I added, "it takes almost thirty minutes to get into town, I'd never make it there in time." I sighed and looked down to the ground, "maybe it's for the best anyways, on my world, friendships die off after a while. It almost doesn't exist here."

"Well that's because you humans have forgotten about the magic of friendship. You just need to remember what it was like, then the magic will be restored once more."

After all the years of friendships just falling apart, I wasn't sure if we could remember the magic of friendship, but I guess it is worth a shot.

"And I guess I can start by talking it over with Ryan, Emily and Patrick tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

My smile returned to my face, "thanks Twilight, I guess I needed to hear that."

"No problem, glad I could help," she smiled.

A Short time later, after the patrol cars disappeared out of sight, Twilight and I ran back to the house. We were completely soaked by that time, thankfully Fluttershy saw us coming and had towels waiting for us.

"You were out there for a long time Matthew, is everything alright?"

"Well not at the moment Fluttershy, but tomorrow, everything should be alright, at least I hope."

Twilight then explained everything to Fluttershy and the other ponies, and they agreed to cheer me up. As a result, we spent the night telling stories, playing games like darts (not sure why) and even dancing to music. Yes, they got me dancing and I was awful, even Rainbow said so, but it was fun regardless. I was glad to have friends like those six ponies.

Soon though, the fun and games came to an end as we all started to get tired. The first to fall asleep was, if you can believe it, Pinkie Pie.

"Well she's been doing more than any of us," said Fluttershy.

"True Sugarcube, but usually Pinkie's got energy to spare," said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash was the next to fall asleep, then Rarity, Applejack soon followed and then Fluttershy. This left Twilight Sparkle and I staying up for a while, playing a game of air hockey. I have to admit, for a alicorn princess, she sure is good at this game. Soon though, we grew tired and went to sleep in the living room, with me on the couch and the rest of them on the floor, with pillows to rest their heads on of course.

Morning soon came and once the curfew had been lifted, I rushed to the hotel in New Liskeard in the hopes of catching my friends. When I arrived though, I was greeted with bad news.

"I'm sorry Sir, but those three have already left," said the desk clerk. "They said something about leaving a place that they're not wanted in."

"Oh, well thanks anyways."

I drove back sadly to the house and told the ponies that I was too late, "well shoot, that's a real bummer there Sugarcube," sighed Applejack. "What can you do now?"

"I don't know AJ. I know they're not going to answer my phone calls or reply back to me on the internet, and it'd be too risky leaving you ponies here while I go after them." I sighed unhappily and kicked the floor with my right foot, "I'll have to wait for another time to explain things to them."

It was then we heard a vehicle pull into my driveway. Rainbow Dash went to look, "looks like you're going to get your chance sooner than you thought Matthew, they're here."

Without me saying anything, the ponies ran downstairs to hide. The only one that didn't hide was Twilight Sparkle, she stood on the stairwell, but remaining out of sight.

Sighing deeply, I went to the door and waited. They got out of their van and walked up the porch, "May we come in Matthew?"

"Yeah sure," I nodded and allowed them in.

All three walked inside, but didn't kick off their shoes. Instead, the four of us stood there in complete silence. Not a sound could be heard, other than our own breathing of course. At last, Patrick broke the silence.

"Look Matthew, even though we are still upset over the fact that you are hiding something from us.." I groaned and slapped my forehead, "we can't just end our friendship like that, so if you're willing to forgive us, we'd like to be your friend again."

"Only if you guys can forgive me, oh and you can take your shoes off," I said. They did and followed me into the kitchen, "the truth of the matter is, I _was_ hiding something from you. Twilight is not..." I paused and looked down the stairwell. "Why don't you guys see for yourselves?"

I motioned for Twilight to come up the stairs. She nodded and slowly walked up the stairs until she was at the top step. My friend's mouths dropped open in complete shock.

"Is that a hologram?" Ryan asked.

"Or a robot?" Patrick asked.

I shook my head. "I can assure you, I am for real," Twilight said and held out her right hoof, just like she did on the first night she and her friends came here.

Emily stepped forward and gently grabbed Twilight's hoof. Her expression was pretty much like mine, "you are real," she gasped.

I then called down the stairs, "you ponies can come up now!" And they did. First came Fluttershy, then Rainbow Dash, Rarity followed, Pinkie Pie was next and finally came Applejack. My friends were just speechless.

"I'm sorry guys, I know I shouldn't have hidden the truth from you, but I wasn't sure how you would react," I said. "I mean, when Emily mentioned her dreams about the ponies being real, you didn't believe her, so what else was I suppose to do?"

"Hmm, yes I can see your point now," said Patrick, "but I'm sure after a while, we would've believed you. I just can't believe we didn't notice them before, especially Pinkie Pie."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Pinkie asked with a firm eyebrow, and surprisingly, hung down from a hook above Patrick's head.

"How did you that?" Patrick jumped in surprise.

"Don't ask," sighed Rarity, "we've given up trying to figure out how Pinkie does half the things she does."

"He didn't mean any harm Pinkie," I said, "now come down from there before you fall, cause I know that hook is not the strongest one I got up on the ceiling." Pinkie's tail let go of the hook, and somehow, she landed on all four hooves. "But again guys, I am sorry for not telling you everything, will you forgive me?"

"Well that depends, will you forgive us?"

"Of course I will," I smiled.

Ryan, Patrick and I high fived each other, and just like when we were kids, we smacked our hands so hard that it stung for a few seconds, "now I remember why we stopped doing that," groaned Ryan.

"Oh my, that was loud and looked painful," muttered Fluttershy.

Emily then walked up to Rarity, "I've always loved your mane-style, it is so beautiful, could you teach me on how to make my hair as beautiful as yours Rarity?"

"But of course Darling, but in all honestly, I can't see why you want hair advice, cause I really like your hairstyle."

Soon, my three human friends were talking away with my pony friends, but soon a thought came to their heads at the same time.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but why are the ponies here in the first place?" Patrick asked. "I mean, shouldn't they be back in Equestria?"

I held out two fingers and Rainbow Dash said; "Starlight Glimmer."

"Uh, wouldn't that be three words?" asked Ryan.

Emily gasped, "normally yes, but I think they're talking about the unicorn from the Season 5 opener. You remember, that pony that stole Cutie Marks?"

"Oh, _that_ Starlight Glimmer."

"Yes, and she's the one that's been attacking towns," I said.

"How can you be so sure Matthew?"

I lead my friends over to my laptop, turned it on and pulled up the various photos I've found online. Many were blurry, but one easily showed Starlight Glimmer attacking.

"That's her alright," said Emily, "I know that manestyle anywhere, but why is she doing this? She wasn't that bad in the show."

"Remember what I said back in the resturant? We don't know her that well as the ponies do."

"You may have seen our first meet with her, but you haven't seen our recent encounters with that pony," grumbled Rainbow Dash. "And I can tell you, that wicked smile still creeps me out."

Twilight then went on to explain about how they came to be here, which included the battle aganist Starlight. When she had finished, Ryan turned his attention back to me.

"Why haven't you told the police about this Matthew?"

"Well let's see, how would the phone call go? Oh I know, 'Excuse me Officer, but I know who the attacker is, she's a unicorn pony from a world called Equestria'. They would think I'm nuts and haul me off to a mental house."

"Talking ponies in your world are not common you know," Fluttershy muttered with her head down low.

"Okay, I guess I can see your point."

I sighed and looked back at the photos, "still, nothing that's been put into place is stopping her, she's been attacking one town after another, and we got to be prepared for when she arrives."

"I've come up with a few spells that _might_ work on her," said Twilight, "but it's really all up to luck. She might just counter them."

Ryan and Patrick gulped, "right, so what should happen if you fail?"

"I think you guys can guess," answered Rainbow Dash. "She'll enslave all of you, just like she tried in that town."

"Thankfully, we still got time before she does get here," I said. "She was last seen in South River, and with the extra secruity, there's no chance of her going any further. Well not as fast as before."

"I hate to disappoint you Matthew, but you're wrong."

"Why do you say that Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash pointed to my TV Screen, and sure enough, there was footage of an attack. This time, not on a small town, but a big one. It was the town of North Bay. Starlight could be seen clear as day, firing energy blasts at people and making them run for their lives, while buildings were set alight.

"Okay so I'm wrong, wouldn't be the first time."

"Uh Matthew, how long now?"

"She keeps going at that pace, we got a day and a half before she reaches New Liskeard, maybe sooner."

The footage showed officers trying to stop Starlight, despite being confused by what they were seeing. Their efforts however were useless and the last bit of footage shown was of Starlight running up the big hill that would lead her to New Liskeard. Ryan, Patrick and Emily stood in complete shock, while I fell back into my couch cushion, groaning loudly.

"Yeah, she'll be here sooner than that."


	8. Chapter 8: Train Your Hardest!

_**Chapter 8: Train Your Hardest!**_

"Alright Everypony listen up, Starlight Glimmer is getting closer to where we are, and we need to be prepared. So we're going to use this time today to train for when the fight comes our way, so get ready to train your flank off, and don't you dare slack! Now let's do this!"

Rainbow Dash had just given the ponies one of her usual encouragment talks before their training began. After seeing the footage of the attack on North Bay, the ponies were determined to make sure Starlight was stopped once and for all. They used several blocks of wood as a target, which Rainbow Dash had painted a rather bad picture of Starlight Glimmer on.

As for my pals and myself, we stood close by on the back porch, watching them and watching the traffic that went by.

"This is part of the highway, yet there isn't a whole lot of traffic," commented Emily. "Then again, people are probably too scared to drive after seeing that footage of North Bay."

"No doubt," Patrick agreed as he leaned aganist the side of my house. "I mean let's look at what she's done, she's set homes on fire, derailed a train, burned up vehicles on the highway, scribbled a message on the side of a building and attacked people with her magic. Uh, am I forgetting anything?"

"Nope, you covered it all Patrick," I said.

Ryan just shook his head, "hard to believe this is all for real, and that the battle aganist Starlight Glimmer is getting closer. Now I can see why you were hiding the truth Matthew."

"Yeah and I'm sorry again about that."

"It's fine Matt, at least now we know," said Patrick, "and now we can actually help. It's a good thing you have extra paintball guns, though it leaves me wondering if they will be affective on Starlight. I mean, can't unicorns use shield spells to block attacks?"

"They can, but that's why we got to time our movements perfectly, so while the ponies strike, we hit her when she least expects it."

"Okay Matthew Darling, we're ready for you!" called Rarity.

I nodded, picked up my gun and walked over to the training dummy. Twilight used her magic to create the shield, just to make it more realistic and Applejack got into position to strike.

"I'm ready whenever you are Sugarcube."

"I'm ready Applejack."

"And go!" cried Rainbow Dash.

Applejack charged in, while I snuck around to the far side of my second garage on the property. Applejack hit the shield hard with her hooves while I got the gun ready. Now of course I know what you are thinking, the target can't move, so it will be easy to hit it unlike the real Starlight, who might glance back towards me. Well to make the training more realistic, Fluttershy was flying above with strings attached to the wood, making it move in a circular motion.

Anyhow, with Applejack hitting the target, I got my gun ready, aimed it and fired multiple paintballs. It turned like the real thing probably will, which gave Applejack the chance to buck it hard and knock it over.

"Excellent!" cheered Rainbow Dash, "a winning combination, you'd both make great wonderbolts, if you had wings. Now Pinkie Pie and Patrick, you two are up!"

"I'm on it!" cheered Pinkie Pie. Patrick nodded and excepted the paintball gun from me.

The results were the same as before, which was amazing to watch since Pinkie Pie doesn't do that much fighting in the series. Only a few times have I seen her actually fight with her hooves. Next up was Ryan and Fluttershy.

"You can do it Fluttershy!" cried Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash stared firmly at her pink friend, "if that was the real Starlight Glimmer, then our friends would be in serious trouble, so...KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Sorry."

"Keep it down yourself Rainbow," scolded Rarity, "do you want more humans finding out we're here?"

"Uh right, my bad. Okay Fluttershy and Ryan, go for it, I'll take care of the movements of the dummy."

Despite her shyness, Fluttershy and Ryan worked well together and took down the training dummy in no time at all. Emily got her turn next, and she worked with Rarity. Emily had never used a gun before, and sadly, some paintballs nearly hit Rarity.

"Sorry Rarity, I don't want to ruin your beautiful mane!"

"It's alright Emily, just calm yourself down, focus and aim your gun at the block of wood. You'll get it this time."

Rarity's advice was just what Emily needed, for this time, she hit the target good and proper, which allowed Rarity to finish it off.

Twilight and Rainbow soon got their turns, working alongside Patrick and myself and making sure the moves would work.

Afterwords, we all gathered on my back porch for something to drink. We had done well, but knew that those kinds of moves wouldn't work all the time, so we would have to add some extra techniques to help us in our fight.

"Boy that was rough," groaned Patrick, "I'm definetly not looking forward to facing the real Starlight Glimmer tomorrow."

"Me neither," sighed Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, just be glad it's not Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis or King Sombra," I said. "If it were any of them, the fight would be much more difficult."

Rarity shivered, "now those are three names I don't like being reminded of."

"Me neither," said Rainbow Dash, "but it's not like they'll come back anytime soon. Nightmare Moon is history and Sombra hasn't been seen since the Crystal Empire was saved. As for Chrysalis, she's been missing since the wedding."

"What about Tirek? He was pretty nasty himself."

"He was indeed Emily," sighed Twilight and looked down to the deckboards. It was clear, she was remembering the Golden Oak Library, which had been destoryed by Tirek in the Season 4 finale. "At least he won't cause anymore trouble where he is now."

"Matthew's right though, we should be glad it's only Starlight Glimmer we're fighting, not any of those baddies."

"Now _that_ would be scary," said Ryan.

We went silent for almost a minute, that was until I remembered something, "say Twilight, do you think Sunset's found a way back to Equestria yet?"

"I don't know Matthew, let me go check."

She got to her hooves and walked inside the house. She soon returned with her journal, which wasn't glowing, so she pulled out a pen and started writing into it.

"So that book is the _real_ journal she uses to write to Sunset Shimmer?" Emily asked.

"Yep, that's the real one alright. Believe me, I've seen it glow before."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "something else you forgot to mention to us huh Matt?"

"For the record Patrick, I did say the book belonged to a friend, and I did say it looked like the original book from the movies, so in a way, I did mention it to you."

"Okay you got us there."

Twilight finished writing her message and closed the book, "give her a few minutes and we'll have our answer. Assuming that if she did travel to Equestria, she took the book with her."

A few minutes later, the book started glowing. Twilight used her magic and opened it to the page where she found Sunset's latest message, which read as follows:

" _Dear Princess Twilight, I've had many ideas, but nothing seems to work in getting me back to Equestria. The Rainbooms even tried to use their own magic to reopen the portal, but that didn't work. I'm not giving up though, and you can rest assured Princess Celestia and I will be there as soon as we can. Until then, be very careful my friend and don't let your guard down. Signed Your Friend; Sunset Shimmer._ "

Twilight sighed as she closed up the journal, "she'll find a way, I know she will."

"And if she doesn't, then we'll be trapped on the human world and have to give up all we love and cherish back in Equestria, which is quite a bummer if you ask me. Still, we could learn everything we need to know from Matthew and his friends, though it'll be hard for us to adjust..." Pinkie's quick words were interupted by Applejack placing a hoof over her mouth.

"We will get back Pinkie Pie, just have faith in Sunset Shimmer and Princess Celestia."

"We hope you're right Applejack," sighed Rainbow Dash, and all the ponies nodded in agreement.

Nightfall soon came and we were once again back inside, watching the news to see if there were anymore reports of attacks on small towns after North Bay. So far there were none.

Now, since my friends had checked out of the hotel, and the town of New Liskeard was almost thirty minutes away, it made more sense to have them stay here. Patrick ended up taking the room Rarity had been staying in originally, Ryan got the futon downstairs, Emily got my room and the ponies agreed to share one room together. Twilight on the other hand, or hoof in her case, agreed to stay upstairs in the living room with me, just so that if Starlight showed up in the middle of the night, we'd see her and be able to alert everypony and everyone.

"So far, nothing on attacks," said Ryan, "maybe she's decided to give up. I mean, the length of the journey is not worth it, is it?"

"You're still underestimating her Ryan," said Rainbow Dash, "revenage is a powerful motivation and when a pony wants it, they'll travel to the ends of Equestria to get it, or travel from Markham to here in this case."

"I have to go with Rainbow Dash on this one guys, Starlight's not going to stop till she finally has her chance to face off aganist us," I said.

"But hopefully she'll be worn out by the time she gets here," said Fluttershy with her timid voice. "I mean, she has been walking for several days already, and probably with little rest."

"Perhaps you're right Fluttershy, and if that's true, we do have a fighting chance," said Twilight.

A little later, the news showed a helicopter looking down to the pony that had attacked North Bay, and by the looks of it, she was now passing threw the town of Latchford, which was an hour's drive away from where I lived. Ryan did the calculations, "with the speed she's going at, it might be between four or five A.M. tomorrow when she arrives."

"Sorry Fluttershy," groaned Rarity as she looked to the television screen, "but I doubt she's going to be tired when we have to face her."

"Well there's no harm in hoping," muttered Fluttershy.

Meanwhile, police officers had been placed outside the town of New Liskeard, ready to put a stop to the attacker. They stood ready with various different weapons, but hoped not to use their bullet guns, that would be their last resort.

At Midnight, Starlight Glimmer finally arrived on the outskirts of town. The helicopter was still filming from above, which meant we could watch.

"Come on officers, take her down," cried Rainbow Dash.

The chief called out, "attention, uh pony creature, stand down now or we will have to use force on you!"

Starlight Glimmer laughed, "Do your worst, I need a real challenge after all."

The officers ordered her to stand down, but she wouldn't, so they fired bean bags at her. At first, they thought they hit the unicorn, but Starlight had used magic to block them.

"Come on, someone get behind her and hit her," I groaned.

But none of them did, they continued to stand in front of her as tazers were used next. They were of course useless aganist a magic shield. All the while, the chief of police kept ordering Starlight to stand down.

"You can just shut up for all I care, I am to meet Twilight Sparkle, and you won't stop me," she smirked.

After using all their other weapons, they had no choice but to pull out their real guns. "Last chance, get down on the ground or we will shoot!"

Starlight smirked, "You will do no such thing." Her shield suddenly vanished.

"Did she just give up?" Patrick asked.

"Oh no Darling, not a chance," answered Rarity, "I know what she's going to do."

"So do I," groaned Twilight, "And it won't be good."

An orb of light appeared on the end of Starlight's horn, which got bigger and bigger until it was at a good size, then she fired it. It hit the officers hard, sending many of them flying and knocking many of them out cold.

"I didn't know unicorns could do that," gasped Emily.

"Well we can, with practise."

From where we were, we could see Starlight smirk and walk past the officers. She then walked down the hill and headed for the turn-off that would lead her to New Liskeard.

"Come on, don't turn down that road, don't turn down that road," I muttered to myself hopefully.

As she reached that street though, she did turn down it and walked towards the only set of lights on that section of road, which would lead her down to the road towards my house. I hoped again she wouldn't turn down there, but she did with the helicopter right behind her.

"Okay, so maybe it'll be three O'clock when she gets here," groaned Ryan.

I got up from the couch and walked over towards the back porch. I picked up my paintball gun and began loading it, "so she wants a challenge huh? Well let's deliver it to her."

Twilight walked over towards me, "it's not too late to back out now, we will protect you."

I shook my head, "Twilight, you can stop trying to keep us out, it became our fight when she started attacking our towns. We're helping you and that's final."

"Okay then everypony, and everybody, no matter what happens out there, let's kick some serious flank and teach Starlight that her sick schemes end here and now," cried Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah!" we all cheered.

"Yay!" cheered Fluttershy as loudly as she could.

As we stepped outside into the dark world outside my house, we knew there was no turning back. It was now or never. The fight was on!


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

_**Chapter 9: The Battle Begins**_

"Is anypony here worried about the fight? I mean, we don't do this alot," said Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash looked down at her, which was surprising considering it was nearly pitch black outside, not even the moon's light could brighten things up for us. "Fluttershy, you don't ever fight. Remember that battle at Cadance's wedding? You ducked for cover when they were about to strike."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not a fighter. I don't believe in hitting other ponies, it's just wrong."

"Right, and you left us to do all the fighting..."

"Rainbow, cut it out!" I snapped, "Fluttershy was scared then, so you can't blame her. But she's gained more confidence since then, especially from our training, so I'm sure she'll do fine tonight."

Fluttershy nodded happily to that. She then turned her ears towards the hills, "She's getting closer with every second."

"Then we got to be ready, now listen up everypony!" Twilight shouted, and all the ponies walked up to Twilight with their complete attention, "We all know how dangerous Starlight is, so remember to keep your distance from her unless you have to hit her, and don't stay still too long, or else she'll get you." She then turned her attention to my friends and I, "she'll be expecting us, but not you, so remember, stay hidden out of sight until you are given the signal."

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Emily smiled and saluted Twilight like a soldier would.

"Emily, you don't need to do that," I sighed. "Now, I want you and Ryan to hide in my first garage, Patrick you got my tool shed, but don't turn on the light or she'll see you. I'll be hiding behind the second garage."

"Good, and please be careful."

"We will Twilight."

And with that, the four of us went to our hiding places. The mane 6 meanwhile stood in the middle of my big driveway. All of them tried to put on determined faces, but one could see just how worried they actually were.

Clouds moved in, blocking out the moon, the wind slowly picked up, making some of us shiver and in the distance, we could hear the sounds of helicopters. Fifteen minutes later, a unicorn pony came walking into view. She turned down my driveway and stopped a foot or so away from the Mane 6. Starlight smirked as the Mane 6 stood their ground.

"Now this is more like it, a world where no pony can help you fools," Starlight snickered. "These miserable humans couldn't even hurt a fly, and once I'm done with you, I'll make them my new slaves."

"No you won't Starlight!" Twilight said firmly, "we're not going to let you harm these innocent humans."

"Yeah, we'd sooner kick your flank before letting that happen!" Now you would expect Applejack or Rainbow Dash to say that, but to all of our amazement, it was Fluttershy that said it.

"You go Girl," I whispered. I moved a little bit so I could get a good shot at Starlight.

"Besides, the humans are not as weak as you might think," added Rainbow Dash. "They will surprise you."

Starlight just laughed at them, "oh sure they will, with their little toys. It's quite pathetic if you ask me, but don't worry, I'll test out your theory, after I've dealt with you six once and for all."

Starlight's horn lit up. It was time for the training to go into affect. With my paintball gun loaded, I got into postion and aimed.

"Call us weak will you? Bite this," I whispered and pulled on the trigger. The first paintball left my gun. Starlight heard and turned to it's source, but ended up with a paintball on the right side of her face. Before she could strike back, Twilight focused her magic and fired an energy blast, which hit Starlight and made her fly a couple feet in the air before she landed at the front of my driveway.

"Nice shot partner!" called Applejack.

I smiled and ran to join my pony friends, while the rest of my friends remained hidden. Starlight got up and glared down crossly at us, "So you six have enlisted the help of a human huh? How dumb can you get?"

"That's right, we asked humans for help, and there's a simple reason why, they are not weak!" snapped Rarity. "They can pretty tough when they need to be."

"And that's just what you're going to see tonight Starlight Glimmer," I said and pointed my gun at her.

Instead of looking scared, Starlight just smirked, "so, you've heard of me huh?"

"Indeed I have, and I know the kind of trouble you cause. Now if I were you, I'd surrender now before you get taught a lesson you won't forget." I pulled on the trigger and three paintballs went flying towards Starlight, but she stopped them with her magic.

"Is that really the best you can do?"

"Guess we're going to find out, aren't we?"

The other ponies nodded, and together, we charged in at Starlight Glimmer. I fired at her, causing her to focus most of her attention on me. This left the others a chance to fight back, smacking her with either magic or their hooves. Starlight though is one tough unicorn and she fired an energy blast at me. I dodged and hit the ground hard.

"Useless human, you will not be part of _my_ new world order!"

Her horn glowed and she pointed it at me. That was Patrick's cue, he ran out of my tool shed and fired more paintballs at her. She focused her attention on him, but before she could get him, she was attacked again by Rainbow Dash and Applejack, who bucked and punched her hard.

"Yee-Haw, now that's how we do it back in Equestria!" Applejack cheered.

Starlight Glimmer got back to her hooves and aimed her horn at the two ponies, but she ended up getting attacked from behind by Ryan and Emily, who came out of hiding. Again, she turned to face them, but ended being smacked by Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie of all ponies. Rainbow Dash then swoped down and smacked her hard, making her skid across the driveway.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked," she remarked.

"Yeah well it won't happen again that easily," I said. "The element of surprise is gone, now we're going to need to be creative."

Twilight nodded and fired an energy blast at Starlight, but was blocked by the magic of Starlight's horn. I was about ready to strike Starlight, when I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was coming from Fluttershy.

"I don't mean to interupte you Matthew, but I think we have another problem." She then pointed towards the road.

I looked back and slapped my forehead, for there were police officers and news reporters, armed with cameras. The officers had just pulled up and now were pointing their weapons at us.

"Drop your weapons and get down on the ground now!"

"These are paintball guns!" I shouted.

"I don't care what they are, get down on the ground now!"

I groaned and yelled back, "Officers, you need to back off, Starlight's far too dangerous for you to handle!" As if she wanted to prove I was right, Starlight deflected Twilight's attack away, and started firing at the officers, camera crews and us. I ran for shelter at a different corner of my house, Twilight ran over towards me. "First Starlight, and now this, I can't see how this can..." But I stopped.

"Can what?"

"Never mind, cause whenever you say that pharse, something always goes wrong. Your first slumber party is good enough prove of that!"

Officers now were firing at Starlight Glimmer, but again, she used her shield on them, blocking each of their pepper bullets and bean bags. There was no way we could stop her with the officers in the way.

"Patrick, give me your cell phone!" I shouted.

Patrick nodded, ran over to where we were and handed me his cell phone.

"Kinda bad timing to be making a phone call Matthew," he said.

"No, it's a perfect time." I called the chief of the New Liskeard police force. "Listen Chief, I know your job is to serve and protect, but this is one fight you're going have to stay out of."

"Not until that threat is taken down," he replied.

I groaned and slapped my forehead. Twilight then spoke into the phone, "Officer, I am Twilight Sparkle from Equestria, and while I commend you on your brave efforts, you don't know anything about us ponies and the magic we can use."

"You're a pony? Now I've heard everything, this must be some kind of joke."

"I assure you Chief, it's not a joke. Twilight Sparkle and her friends, along with that thing called Starlight Glimmer, are real." I lowered the phone, got out my paintball gun and fired several shots, some hitting Starlight in the face. Officers then fired bean bags at me, but missed, "please Chief, just call off the officers."

"Please Sir, for your own safety," added Twilight.

There was silence from the chief, then we could hear his voice over the officer's radios, "attention officers, stand down. I repeat stand down and let the ponies and their human friends take care of the one called Starlight Glimmer." The officers nodded and backed off. The chief then spoke to us, "alright, I'll leave this in your hands, or hooves in some cases, but if she gets out of control, I'll order my officers to get back into the battle."

"We understand Chief, and thank you," I smiled before hanging up. I then called to my friends, "guys, hit Starlight with everything you've got!" Our friends nodded and went back to fighting. The ponies of course, keeping their distance from Starlight as she could steal their cutie marks and they'd have no way of fighting back.

"Uh Matt, what about the cameras? They're filming everything that's going on." Patrick excepted his phone and pulled up a breaking news video on the internet.

"Never mind the cameras, we have to focus here. Now, are you two ready?"

"We're ready," Twilight and Patrick said in unison.

We charged in, Twilight's horn glowing and paintballs shooting out of our guns. Starlight blocked most of them, but she couldn't stop all of them and we made contact. Rainbow Dash then swoped in again and smacked her, making her go flying towards Rarity, who bucked her hard. Applejack was impressed.

"You're definetly a good bucker Sugarcube," she commented.

"Thanks Darling, but stay focused!"

As the fight raged on, some foolish reporters walked onto the property and tried to get answers from us, "who is that fighting? Why are you fighting? Are they actually ponies?"

"I have no comment at this time, now get off the property!" I shouted.

In the end, Twilight had to push them back with a magical shield before returning to the fight. Thankfully, before they could try to get back onto the property, the police officers blocked them off. "Sorry, but someone could get seriously hurt, so please stand back!"

"Well that takes care of them, now...let's beat the snot out of Starlight," shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Ew, that's gross," groaned Pinkie Pie.

"It's a figure of speech Pinkie, which means let's take her down."

We all nodded to that and charged in again. I fired my gun off first, which was of course blocked, but Applejack's kick from behind got Starlight. Rarity fired an energy blast, distracting her from Emily's own paintball gun. Then when Starlight tried to attack Emily, she was smacked again by Rainbow Dash. Twilight attacked next and while she was being blocked, Patrick fired off more paintballs and Pinkie Pie kicked her from behind. Fluttershy picked up a rock and threw it at Starlight, missing her and getting her angry, but of course Ryan fired off some paintballs right at her, hitting her in the head.

Starlight groaned as she felt the back of her head.

"Give up now Starlight, you don't stand a chance!" Twilight said firmly.

Starlight laughed, "lucky shots, but look at you all now, you're wearing out while I still have strength to spare. Before the day is threw, you'll all be down on the ground while I take over the world."

"Our world has had enough monsters, it doesn't need you!" I snapped. I lifted my weapon up and pointed it between her eyes, "Now give it up, you can't win!"

"Let's put that theory to the test," she smirked and lit her horn again.

"Here we go again," groaned Rainbow Dash.

Here we go again was right, we charged in for another fight and got the same results as last time, but still she just wouldn't go down. In the midst of the fight, my human friends and I gathered by my front garage, "this isn't working guys, we need to try something else."

"Like what? We don't have magic like Twilight or Rarity," said Patrick.

"Perhaps, but maybe it's time we took a page out of Dashie's book and hit her hard." I turned and ran towards Starlight Glimmer, who was struggling to protect herself from Rarity. At that point and time, I felt this monster had to be stopped, so with my gun in both my hands, I swung it hard and smacked Starlight hard in the face, knocking her down.

She struggled to get herself up. She then lifted her left hoof and wiped the left side of her mouth, she could just see blood.

"Alright you dumb human, you don't want to be ruled, that's fine, I'll just wipe you out!" She unleashed a powerful energy beam at me, but thankfully Twilight had used her magic and protected me.

"Thanks Twilight!" I called to her.

"Anytime Matthew!"

My friends grabbed hold of some wood and charged in, but they were stopped by Starlight's magic and thrown onto my front lawn, where they landed on the ground hard. I growled when I saw this.

"Alright Starlight, you wanted to see what we humans can do, allow me to show you."

I pointed my gun at her and fired as many paintballs as I could. She blocked them with a magical shield, but I just would not give up. Finally, I saw a crack in the shield, she had used too much energy.

"Rainbow Dash, that's your cue!" called Twilight.

Rainbow Dash nodded and charged right at Starlight. She smashed threw the shield, making Starlight groan in pain, and not noticing me. Once again, using the brunt of my weapon, I smacked her hard and making her fall to the ground.

"That was awesome," cheered Rainbow Dash.

The other ponies started cheering, thinking we had just beaten Starlight, but Twilight wasn't cheering. She was staring at Starlight and gasped, "everypony, get back, she's going to..."

Starlight opened her eyes, and launched a powerful blast of energy that made us fly and hitting the ground hard. My friends stood back in complete shock. Patrick was so angry that he picked up a two by four, "nobody hurts my pal Matthew, not even a pony."

Ryan nodded and within moments, they charged in to fight Starlight, swinging their wood at her, but missing her everytime.

I groaned as I got up and noticed how injuried my pony friends were. Some had bloody noses and Twilight had scratch marks on her. Now I was really mad.

"That pony is going down," I growled.

I picked up my gun and charged in once more. Starlight had only just defended herself from my friends and saw me coming. Using her magic, she stopped me from running and lifted me into the air.

"You claim to know me, but tell me human, what is the one thing you don't know about me?" she asked with a sinister grin. "It's quite simple, when I say something, I mean it, so farewell!"

She then threw me across the yard and made me crash aganist a hard tree trunk.

"No! Matthew!" cried Twilight. She got to her hooves and ran over towards me. All my friends ran over to me while Rarity protected us with a shield. "Are you alright?"

I groaned, "I think so, but I can't move."

Patrick looked down and noticed my right leg was out of place. Worst still, there was the horrible pain in my back, I wasn't going anywhere.

Twilight in pure anger, turned her attention at Starlight. She ran out of the safety of Rarity's shield bubble with horn aglow. Starlight laughed and lit her horn.

"Oh sorry, did I just get you mad? I can't see why, humans are insects that need to squashed," she chuckled.

Twilight growled, "how dare you hurt my friend, you monster!" She unleashed a powerful attack, which bashed threw another one of Starlight's shields and hit her hard. The blast hit her so hard that she went flying over my second garage and over to my neighbour's field. Twilight ran after her, "I'll show you what happens when you mess with my friends!"

She was soon out of sight, but we could still hear explosions as magic powers clashed with each other.

"We have to..." I began as I tried to get up, but I ended up falling back. A single tear fell from my right eye, I wanted to protect Twilight and her friends, and now I've let her down.

"Rarity, do you know any spells that could help Matthew?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry Darling, but with the injuries he has, none of my spells can help him. Only the magic of Princess Celestia can help him now."

No sooner had she said that, then another bright flash of light appeared, right where Twilight had been standing. Threw the bright beam of light, we could see three objects coming our way. Right away, I knew who one of them was.


	10. Chapter 10: The Tables Turn

_**Chapter 10: The Tables Turn**_

The light soon began to fade away, and the three ponies that came threw the portal could easily be seen. One was a unicorn pony that looked a bit like Twilight, but had glasses and her colors were different. The second was Sunset Shimmer in her unicorn form. Finally there was the third pony, who was taller than any of the ponies here, it was Princess Celestia.

"Sorry we're late guys," said Sunset, "but I had one heck of a time getting back to Equestria. Now where's that Starlight Glimmer?"

A large explosion could be heard coming from behind my second garage, "she could very well be over there. Princess, we'll deal with her, can you take care of the injuried?" the first unicorn asked.

"Of course Moondancer," Celestia nodded.

With that, Sunset Shimmer and Moondancer ran off to Twilight's aid.

Twilight was now badly injuried, she was laying in the muck of the field and breathing heavily. Starlight was injuried too, but she was still standing and laughing, "you should've left well enough alone when you had the chance Sparkle, but now like your human friend, you will pay the price." She lit her horn and prepared to strike one more time.

"Somepony is going to pay the price, but it'll be you!" shouted another voice.

Starlight looked, but before she could see who the voice belonged to, she was blasted by a strong blast of green magic, which made her go flying. Twilight smiled, "Sunset Shimmer, you came threw."

"Yes I did," she smiled, "and I'm not alone, Princess Celestia and Moondancer are with me as well."

"Moondancer?"

"That's right Twilight," said another voice. Twilight looked up and saw her unicorn friend standing there, "when I was told that you were in trouble, I knew I had to come and help you."

Starlight got up and smirked, "so you've come huh Sunset? I see you've changed quite a bit."

"Which is more than I can say for you Starlight, still thinking you're better than everypony else. Honestly, when are you ever going to learn that you can't get what you want?"

"Never, cause I _will_ get what I want."

She unleashed a powerful blast and Sunset threw one back. Unlike Twilight, Sunset had plenty of energy to spare, so her magic was stronger than Starlight's, and more than once, her magic nearly overpowered Starlight's magic.

"I'm not going down because of you, not again!" shouted Starlight Glimmer.

"Well let's just see if you're right, for once," snickered Sunset Shimmer.

Princess Celestia walked up and saw how badly injuried I was. I just smiled, I was seeing the Princess with my two eyes, I would've bowed, but I was in no position to do that.

"Princess, you got to help him," begged Pinkie Pie, "he's been taking great care of us since we arrived, and that meanie Starlight Glimmer hurt him badly."

"He's a good friend of ours too," added Rarity.

Princess Celestia nodded. Her horn lit up and she lifted me off the ground. I disappeared in a blinding flash of light, and within the light, I felt the pain in my back disappear and I felt my leg go back into place. The light soon faded and I found myself standing on my own two feet again.

"He's okay," gasped Patrick.

"Of course he is, he was healed by Princess Celestia after all," smiled Rainbow Dash.

No longer in pain, I bowed to show respect and my thanks to Princess Celestia. Moments later, we could hear explosions coming from the field, "Twilight," I gasped.

"Go," Princess Celestia said to me, "go help her."

I nodded, picked up my paintball gun, reloaded and ran towards the battle. When I arrived, I could see both Sunset Shimmer and the unicorn known as Moondancer using their magic aganist Starlight, who looked worse than before, but she was still standing her ground. I ran towards Twilight, "are you okay?"

"Not really, I feel sore all over."

Her face was mostly covered in her own blood and she was breathing heavily. I reached into my pocket and gave her a tissue. As her hoof touched my hand though, a magical beam of light shone around the two of us and before I knew it, Twilight was standing on all four of her hooves and breathing normally.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I didn't, that was you Matthew."

"What me? But I don't know how to use magic." Suddenly it dawned on me, "it's the magic of Friendship isn't it?"

Twilight nodded, "you say friendships are dying on this world, well your actions tonight have proven otherwise, and now the magic inside of you has been restored."

A smile came to my face, "and here I thought only magicians can use magic, guess there's more to us than meets the eye. Anyways, it looks like Sunset and Moondancer could use our help. Are you ready to give that Starlight Glimmer a severe flank whooping?"

"I'm ready," she said.

We got up and charged in. Sunset and Moondancer weren't able to hit her again, just stop her attacks.

"You miserable unicorns, you'll soon be bowing down before me," she cackled with laughter.

"Hey Starlight!" I shouted. She looked in our direction and gasped, "you want to know something? You've been a bad pony." I fired off several paintballs right at her, which hit her in the face. "Twilight, show that power hungry pony what happens when you threaten our friends."

"With pleasure." She lit her horn and unleashed a very strong blast, which sent Starlight flying again and over to my front lawn.

"I'm still surprised you can do that Twilight."

"Well if I can be honest, I'm surprised myself."

The two unicorns, Twilight and myself ran back to the front yard where we found Starlight struggling to get up. The rest of our friends joined us, they were a little bit battered up, but were not willing to give up. Starlight groaned as she got to her hooves, "is that really all you got left?" she groaned.

"You want more?" Rainbow Dash asked with a raised eyebrow. "Allow us to show you more!"

The mane 6 focused and giant beams of light shone down on them. Starlight growled, "I will not lose to you fools!"

She lit her horn, but was hit from two things, magic from Sunset's horn and my paintballs. We both nodded and fired multiple times until the bright beams of light had faded, showing the mane 6 in their rainbow powers, just like in the Season 4 finale.

"Wow, now that is impressive," said Sunset, "man I wish I brought my camera, my friends are never going to believe me when I tell them this."

Starlight Glimmer stood in complete shock, "no, how is this possible?"

"The magic of Friendship, which is something you'll never understand Starlight," I said firmly.

Starlight growled and her eyes twitched, she focused hard and produced a giant orb of light from her horn. The mane 6 though were ready, they unleashed six different beams of light right at Starlight's orb. It was intense as Starlight would not give up.

"Princess Celestia, shouldn't we try and help them?" Moondancer asked.

Princess Celestia shook her head, "No, I think Twilight and her friends have got this under control."

For a moment, it looked like Starlight's powers would overpower them. I turned back to Ryan, "toss me your gun!" He nodded and tossed it. I grabbed it and pointed both weapons at Starlight, "here's a taste of your own medicine." I fired, which hit Starlight and made her lose focus. The mane 6's rainbow powers hit Starlight hard, making her go flying past some trees and over to another field.

Twilight Sparkle and I walked up to Starlight, who groaned as she tried to get up, but fell down again. I looked down at her, "now, what was that you were saying about us being weak?" I asked.

She growled and got to her hooves again. She charged at me, but I shoved her back, nearly making her fall over. She then swung at Twilight, but she dodged and shoved Starlight, which made her fall.

"The magic of Friendship, it works everytime," Twilight said proudly.

We stepped back and allowed Princess Celestia a chance to speak with Starlight Glimmer, "I've heard of what you've been trying to do Starlight, and I am not impressed. Enslaving ponies and attacking humans, this has gone on for too long and I will not allow you to continue. You are being placed under arrest, and you'll be spending your years in the cells below Canterlot Castle."

"Not if I get you first," growled Starlight. She tried to attack Celestia, but was tackled to the ground by Fluttershy and pinned down.

"I'm not sorry I did that," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Again, you go girl," I smiled.

Princess Celestia's horn lit up and moments later, Starlight was hoofcuffed and in chains. But before she disappeared, she looked to us, "you won this time, but I will have my revenage!" And with that, she was gone.

"Pah, I doubt that," I snorted. "Still, why do baddies use that line?"

"Who knows, they're all the same," shrugged Rainbow Dash. Moments later, the mane 6's rainbow powers faded away and they returned to normal. A little battered up, but not beaten in the slightest. "Still, we did great!"

"You got that right Dashie!" I smiled and high hooved her.

Twilight then walked up to Sunset Shimmer, "Thank you for coming Sunset, we would've been in alot of trouble if you, Moondancer and Princess Celestia didn't show up."

"Well I'm glad I could help, though it looks like you ten were still in control of the battle when we arrived."

"Yes indeed," nodded Princess Celestia, "by working together, you ten proved to Starlight Glimmer that no matter where you are in the universe, and no matter what you are, friendship will always trimuph over the darkness of somepony's heart. You should all be proud of yourselves, especially to Matthew and all his friends for their support, in spite of not having magic powers of their own."

"Hey, friends stick together no matter what," I smiled.

Celestia smiled at that, then we noticed the reporters walking up towards us. "Sir, what just happened here in your yard? Are these ponies for real? How long have they been here?"

I was about to say 'I have no comment', when a thought came to me, "well, for any and all My Little Pony fans, I'm sure you know who these ponies are. Any questions you might have though, I'll let my friend Princess Twilight Sparkle answer them."

Twilight smiled and walked up to speak with the reporters. Her friends joined in too to share their tales of the events over the last few days.

"So much for keeping them a secret from the rest of the world," sighed Patrick.

"Oh well, people were going to find out at some point," said Ryan. Then he noticed a sad look on my face, "what's the matter Matthew? I thought you'd be happy with Starlight Glimmer defeated."

"I am happy about that, but now that Princess Celestia is here, the ponies can return back to Equestria. We'll never get the chance to talk to them again after this."

"Oh yeah, I guess that's true," sighed Emily.

I sighed and kicked the ground unhappily. Still, at least they'd be able to go home, but why is it so hard to say goodbye?


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye, But Not Forever

_**Chapter 11: Goodbye, But Not Forever**_

"So this human device is how you got here?" Celestia was asking Twilight several hours later.

"Yes, I can't explain why, but we did," Twilight answered, "and this is what the humans call a television. It's actually how we were able to keep track of Starlight's movements."

All nine ponies were gathered in the living room while my three human friends and I stood in the kitchen. I was leaning aganist the wall and sighing. Princess Celestia walked forward towards me, "after being told of all you have done, I wanted to thank you persoanlly Matthew, even though looking after them meant taking time away from your life."

"It was no trouble at all, I was glad to help. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Hearing me say that brought silence in the room. It seemed that everypony and everybody was thinking the same thing I was. At last, Rainbow Dash couldn't hold it back anymore, "Darn it all! I love Equestria, but I don't want to say goodbye to our human friends."

"Me neither," added Rarity, "We had only just gotten to know them and now we have to leave them, forever."

Pinkie Pie pulled a tissue from out of nowhere and a flood of tears came roaring out like water from a tap. It wasn't long till we all started having tears coming down from our eyes. Twilight Sparkle walked up to me and motioned for me to get down. I did so, then she wrapped her hooves around me. I couldn't believe it, I was actually being hugged by Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, something I thought would never happen. Not saying a single word, I wrapped my arms around her. Rainbow Dash was about to fly over, when she was stopped by Princess Celestia's left wing extending out.

"I'm afraid you are all mistaken," she said, causing all of us to look in her direction. Twilight and I let go from our hug and looked to her as well, "only when I feel that the world you've visited can pose as a threat do I shut the portal connecting us to them forever. I however do not see any threats here. What I see is kindness and compasion towards others, even to those who are different from them. They are loyal to the core and would even risk their own lives to help you defeat an enemy from Equestria. Plus it seems that you have grown a strong bond with them, so it would be wrong for me to shut the portal forever."

"So does this mean we can come back again?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes," Princess Celestia nodded. "Or they could come to Equestria, and Twilight Sparkle, I will teach you the spell so you can teleport yourself and your friends anytime you want."

This was met by a round of thunderous cheers. Princess Celestia flopped her ears, but smiled none the less.

"That is good," said Moondancer, "Cause to be honest, I wouldn't mind coming back one day and getting the chance to learn more of this wonderful world."

I was going to say it wasn't really that special, but why crush their spirits? So I decided, 'nah, better not you ding-bat.'

"And now my pony friends, it's time for us to go home." Princess Celestia pointed her horn at my TV Screen, and after lowering it to the ground, made it glow as the portal between Earth and Equestria opened up once more.

Sunset Shimmer and Moondancer both thanked us for our help and promised to come back again soon. Sunset even said we were always welcome at Canterlot High anytime, then they went threw the portal. Five of the mane 6 then walked up to us and thanked us too. Rarity even said to Emily, "you have both style and great talents, make sure to keep up the good work Darling."

"I'll do my very best Rarity. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Emily said and did the proper body movements for the Pinkie Pie Promise.

After all that was said and done, the five of them; Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie said good bye and walked threw the portal. This left only Twilight and Celestia. Twilight first thanked Emily, Ryan and Patrick for their help, then she walked up to me again.

"We wouldn't have lasted this long without you Matthew, thank you so much, you'll always have a place in our hearts."

"As you will in mine," I smiled. "You take care of yourself Twilight Sparkle, and just remember, if you ever need help, don't be afraid to come here and ask."

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

Twilight held out her hoof. I was about to grab it and shake it, but before that happened, she hugged me again.

"And you take care of yourself Matthew."

"I will."

She then walked over towards her former teacher, and with the four of us waving, and getting a friendly meow from Bridget, they walked threw the portal. After they left, the television was lifted back into it's rightful place and the light dimmed away. Silence filled my house once more, that was until Patrick broke the silence.

"Do you really think we'll see them again?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sure we will," I nodded. "Until then, we can still see them on their show and in the movies. Now, who's up for a little bit of bowling? I bet I can beat you guys this time."

"Are you crazy Matthew? We've just been threw a fight with a dangerous unicorn and you want to go bowling?"

"Are you scared Patrick?"

"Scared? Not a chance, I'll beat the pants off you!" And he ran towards the door.

"Oh no you won't," I chuckled as Ryan, Emily and I ran out the door.

While it was unclear of when we would actually see those ponies again, I know it will happen someday. Cause hey, anything is possible with the Magic of Friendship.

 **The End!**


End file.
